Son of the Emperor
by UryuTheQuincy
Summary: The son of Yhwach, and after his father was defeated by Head Captain Yammamoto the Quincy put him into a suspended sleep like state to assure his survival until they deemed it necessary to wake him. This is my first fan fiction, so please forgive me if I made any errors. Declaimer-I do not own bleach, that right belongs to Tite Kubo. Please comment and review!
1. Prolog

Prolog

Akihiro. Son of Yhwach, who is the father of the Quincy. All Quincy are connected to him. But Akihiro was more connected to him than any other Quincy was. He looked just like his father as a teen, but he had brown hair that went to the tips of his ears, and covered all of his forehead and parts of his eyebrows, he has ocean blues eyes and is taller than most 15 year olds .But after his father was defeated by Head Caption Yamamoto of the Soul Reapers 1000 years ago, the Quincy had orders to ensure Akihiro's survival. They put him in a sleep like state until the Quincy deemed it necessary to wake him.

200 years ago, most the Quincy where wiped out, but before the truce, the Quincy attempted to wake him. But the Soul Reapers heard of a particularly powerful Quincy that was in a sleep like state for 800 years, Yamamoto ordered an immediate investigation of this rumor. The building where Akihiro was in his sleeping state was on the Soul Reapers list of possible Quincy bases they needed to investigate, and soon enough they sieged it. In the final hours of the fight Akihiro was finally awakened and collapsed to the ground from his suspended sleep. He looked around and could tell the dead around him were Quincys, and the people surrounding him with a confused look were Soul Reapers. One of them asked "Who are you? Are you the Quincy that was asleep for 800 years? You must be important to them." Akihiro replied "Yes I am a Quincy, and proud of it, Soul Reaper." A silence followed for a few moments.

The Soul Reaper then asked "Why are you so important that they had to freeze you for 800 years? You look like a child, are you some Quincy royalty." Akihiro replied saying "You can say that." The Soul Reaper was angry that he wouldn't directly answer the question, he relied

"Who are you! Just answer me you Quincy!" Akihiro was laughing stating "You want to know who I am Soul Reaper? Ok. I am Akihiro, son of Yhwach, father of the Quincy." The Soul Reaper was confused at first, but then realized who was standing in front of him, the son of the most power Quincy that ever lived, and just why the Quincy would give their lives to defend him. Before the Soul Reaper could act, Akihiro then preformed Hirenkyaku, the Quincy equivalent of the Soul Reapers Flash Step. Then he appeared behind the group of Soul Reapers with his Quincy Attire, he wore all white pants and a turtle neck Quincy uniform shirt with the Quincy cross down the middle of it, other than his light blue belt and a yellow aiguillette across his chest, attached to a white collared cape. He held a Seele Schneider in one hand and a Genrei Kojaku bow in the other. He had no idea what happened other than the Quincy that where responsible for him are dead and the Soul Reapers in front of him killed them, the future of the Quincy rely on his survival, he knew he was more powerful than the Soul Reapers standing in front of him, killing them would be no problem if they don't let him go. But he was still reorienting from his sleep, his skills weren't as sharp as they should be.

He told the Soul Reapers "Ok here's the deal Soul Reapers, I have no idea what happened or why you killed my fellow Quincy's, so tell me, what is going on!" The Soul Reapers were shocked the Quincy didn't kill them, but he replied "The Quincy ignored the Soul Society; Soul Reapers should be the ones to handle Hollows, not the Quincy! The Quincy interrupt the cycle of souls, you're making them unstable!" Akihiro was struck by this, he had to find out where there was more Quincy, and he needed to find out what to do.

Akihiro asked the Soul Reapers "Well I truly must be leaving if you excuse m…." The Soul Reapers interrupted him "No! You think we'll let a Quincy like you escape us? You're too important to be left to roam free! You're coming with us." Akihiro wasn't surprised to hear this, he thought this would happen, especially with the Soul Reapers, He told them "Heh, I was hoping to avoid this, but you leave me no choice Soul Reapers." He put his Seele Schneider away and fired his Genrei Kojaku bow, within seconds he fired hundreds of Reishi arrows and the Soul Reapers were dead. He left the building in search of Quincy's that would know what to do.

Eventually he came upon the Ishida family, a well-known Quincy household. They explained a similar scenario to that of the Soul Reaper; they told him that until the whole war was over, he would need to be put back into his sleep state. For the next 200 years they would watch over Akihiro until they awoken him in a very different world than the one he first was awaken in.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Awakening

There was a gleaming light in my face, but slowly my eyes started to adjust to the light. I still looked the same, and still had the body of a 15 year old, I must be waking up. I see an old man standing with grey hair and mustache in front of me, and there is a little boy with raven black hair parted at his forehead standing next to him, they both have glasses, and both are in traditional Quincy attire. I was happy that it wasn't like the last time I awakened. I ask "who are you?" The old man replied "I am Soken Ishida, this is my grandson Uryu Ishida, you are Akihiro, son of Yhwach" I'm still astounded that the Ishida family was still in charge of the household or for that matter still around at all. I said, "Yes, I am Akihiro, son of Yhwach." I could tell both of them were astounded at my awakening, that someone like me could still exist, not many people knew my father had a son, so I'm pretty sure I have just been a myth to most people. Soken replied "Incredible…you're still alive, over a millennium later and you still have the body of a 15 year old boy, the very son of the creator of Quincy, I never thought we would be able to awaken you this soon after our near annihilation."

What did he just say? We were nearly annihilated? By mere Soul Reapers? How long has it been? How many of us are even left? I asked Soken "How many of us are left if we were nearly annihilated? How many of us are left!"

After a sad sigh, he replied to me "It's been nearly 200 years since our near annihilation, as for how many Quincy are left, I'm not sure exactly, but I know there is you, myself, my grandson, my son Ryuken, his wife Kanae, and Masaki."

I can't believe it, there are only six of us? Counting me? Were we really that big of a problem 200 years ago that they left so few of us? No, there cannot be any excuse for that. I know he can see the anger in my eyes.

I finally ask "Why did you awaken me Mr. Ishida?"

He replied "That is why Akihiro. We cannot allow the Quincy to disappear; you do not want that, neither do I. You have immense power. Power no Quincy has had since your father, I will do my best to train you and Uryu together, you two will become strong together. I know Uryu is much younger than yourself but it is important we must get to know one another and he will become your friend in time, you two must grow as close as brothers"

I understood what he was saying, with so few of us, it would only work against us if we didn't become friends and train together, even though he is still a child, it is best I see him train and train with him, even though my power is strong, I must learn to control it better.

Soken continues "I know your power is far beyond that of mine or any of ours, but I can do my best to teach you to control it" I reply to him saying "I understand Mr. Ishida; I will train with you and Uryu." He walked upstairs and signaled me to follow.

He told me that training begins tomorrow and that he will enroll me in Karakura High school. He explained, the best he could, what the world was like since my sleep. He told me my new name in school would be Akihiro Ishida, and that I will be living with them. I got the attic, I preferred the attic because it was secluded and I like the window views. I'm angry. I want revenge, payback. I would do whatever necessary to get revenge on the Soul Reapers. But Soken told me that his wish was to work with the Soul Reapers, make it so Quincy's would work together with them. He was not the first advocate of this plan, but he supports it. The idea was that Quincy would be the first responders to the Hollow attacks, and hold them off until the Soul Reapers can arrive to finish them off. It was a great idea, but as usual every time he brought it to the Soul Society they would ignore him or say no, he told me.

In my room there is a bed tucked away in the corner, with a bed stand on the side of it and a lamp on top of that. There was an old dresser on the opposite wall, I walked over to it and opened it. There are socks, T-shirts, men's underwear in one drawer, and khaki pants in the opposite drawer, below that are dress shirts, and ties. Other than that Soken said that I can decorate the room however I wish. Then I hear a knock at the door.

"Come in."

When the door creak's open a little boy comes up the stairs. It's Uryu, I wonder why he came, perhaps he just wants to talk now that we are technically brothers.

He asks me "So, what do you think of the room?" I'm puzzled at the question. But now that I think about it, I do like the room. I like the feeling of being alive, and not needing to sleep for another millennium. I haven't felt this way since I last saw my father all those years ago.

I tell him "I couldn't love it more, after sleeping for 200 years I'm just happy to be awake." He stares at me, with a puzzled look on his face, but then it fades away.

Then he starts to smile, and says "Great! Now that were brothers we should get to know each other better!" He says and hops on my bed and has his legs dangling over the edge. I suppose this is a good idea, even though he couldn't be older than nine, we should get to know each other if were supposed to be brothers.

"Ok, you can ask me something first Uryu." I say.

He takes a second to think, then he ask me "What do you like to do for fun?" I try to think back to when I still had father, what did I do for fun then? I trained and he taught me how to use certain Quincy techniques. But other than that I went exploring and killed hundreds of Hollows with other Quincy, even skirmished with a few Soul Reapers. But I did do some exploring. One time father even wanted me to go to Hueco Mundo when a Gillian class Menos Grande attacked; he said I was to report back when I thinned their numbers. It was fun, the Menos are weak compared to me, but there where hundreds of them in the Forest Of Menos. I had to be careful there. But eventually one of the Menos opened a Garganta, and when he went through I slipped in and fired an arrow through it.

Eventually I say "I'm not sure, back when I was with father I trained with him on how to use my Quincy powers, killed Hollows, I even went exploring when I had free time, even went to Hueco Mundo. But I assume the more I live here I'll get to find new hobbies."

He was amazed when I told him this, his eyes widened and said "You went to Hueco Mundo and lived! All by yourself! You even went to the Forest of Menos! How!? Did you meet any Arroncar!"

I got lost in all the questions and said "Slow down Uryu, I'll answer your questions one at a time" I said laughing "Yes I went to Hueco Mundo and the Forest of Menos on my own and lived. I went by following the Menos and waited until they created the Garganta and followed them. I waited a while in the Forest of Menos, but eventually I found a Menos that was going to the World of the Living. Did I meet an Arroncar?…no I didn't meet one, that would have been interesting if I did though." I pause, I've always been interested in Hollows, but that was just a side hobby, but when Soken told me something, that there was a new "breed" of Hollow called Espada's , that did catch my attention. Soken said they appeared within the period I was out, He didn't know much about them, and they don't tend to wander in the living world. But he said that there the most powerful Hollows that can retain a personality and any sense of reason or logic. Arroncar are Espada, but more powerful. There are only ten of them. But I need to meet one for myself, but I must become stronger first.

While I was thinking to myself Uryu was still amazed that I did something like that, he said "That's so cool Akihiro! Do you know about the Espada's though? Grandfather told me that you were born before they even existed, but they've been around for hundreds of years, how is that possible?"

When he said that, it reminded me of how old I really am, I may be living as a 15 year old and have as much life experience as one, but that doesn't change how old I am. Being essentially immortal, and grandson of the Soul King, I'm not going to die anytime soon. But I still have much to learn about myself.

I say "Yeah, I am surprised as much as you are, but being out for most of the millennium a lot has changed. Say why don't we do something fun? Show me around Karakura Town or something." With a grin on his face he said "Sure!"


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Loss

It has been a two months since I awakened to Soken and Uryu Ishida. They accepted me as one of the family, as Uryu's new older brother. Ryuken doesn't care much for being a Quincy, even with me being alive, I still don't understand why, he says it's because it doesn't put food on the table and that it wasn't a real job, but that doesn't mean you can't take pride in being one. Especially now after just losing two more Quincy. Although, come to think of it that just may be the problem. We lost Masaki who even though she married a Soul Reaper, was still a Quincy… and Uryu's mother, Kanae, also died the same day. I still don't know what to do about their deaths. It's hard to think this was a mere coincidence. I sensed there was more to their deaths than simple natural causes as the reports said.

I can't allow any more of us to wind up this way. I have to train harder. I went to where Uryu and I have been training for the last few months; it was in the woods and the specific spot we trained in was a rocky creek near a waterfall that fed into it. I could tell my powers were growing and quickly. Though Uryu wasn't with me, I can tell he's getting better, he could hold his kojaku bow longer and his accuracy was much improved as well. I was working to improve my hirenyaku, and the power of my reishi arrows, and I mastered one of my father's old power's, the ability to form a reishi sword. Though Quincys are known only to use bows, father liked the sword better, I'm not sure why but he did. When I was training with Soken and Uryu we trained for roughly five hours a day, sometimes less, sometimes more, but it was well worth it. From the time I woke up until now, the difference in my ability was like night and day.

Eventually I decided I was finished, I wanted to go home and be with my new family. It was a sad time, and I felt they needed me. Times were very gloomy for all of us.

Nine days after Masaki and Kanae's deaths, I went home from training on my own, everyone was very quiet. It was five days since the wake, and two since the funeral, it was still on everyone's mind. But Soken decided that it was best we start training again. I think it was best that we start up our schedule as well; it could help take our mind off the sadness, though it would be hard, it was a start.

We went to our usual spot and begun our normal training routine. I began firing my raishi arrows from Genrei Kojaku into the waterfall. I love the feeling I get from firing my bow, it fills me with pride, knowing who I am, what I am. A Quincy.

Uryu stood next to me, he was hurt deeply, his face showed deep emotional pain from the loss of his mother.

As the training continued his pain began to lessen, it was still there, the training helped to take his mind off of the loss of his mother. In a few minutes I gradually increased how many arrows per second I fired, I went from 200, to 300, to 400, arrows per second. Then I fired one powerful arrow with my full power and shot it against a boulder. There was a large explosion of blue light that easily shot up hundreds of feet in the sky, if not thousands of feet.

Everyone was stunned at the sight. Wide eyed and jaw dropped. I dropped to my knees though; it's been a long time since I last shot an arrow with my full power. Soken and Uryu rushed to my aid and assisted me up; Uryu said "That was amazing! Did that arrow have the full force of your spiritual power Akihiro?!" Uryu's sadness was blown away at the sight of the explosion. Seeing him happy like this makes me feel happy with him.

Soken said "So that is what your full power looks like in one arrow? I never thought you would attempt to train showing us your full power." Indeed, I never thought to try it until now in order to get stronger, and protect the last Quincy's.

"Yes, that was all my spiritual power, along with my stamina, put into one arrow. That was tiring; I haven't done that in a long time." They looked at me in puzzlement. They seem surprised that I shot an arrow with all my power behind it.

Uryu asked me "When did you last try to fire an arrow with all your spiritual power?" I thought back to before I was put in my sleep state. I use to do it after my birthday, to see how much my power grew as I got older. It gradually got more and more powerful, which had to be expected from someone like me, the son of Yhwach.

"Let me think back…hmmm…when I turned 15 if I recall, but I have gotten better since then. I still have room to become stronger and protect everyone!" I was proud of being a Quincy, and now with only us left, I needed to protect us now more than ever.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Going To Hueco Mundo

It's been a month since Kanae and Masaki have passed away. Things are starting to get back to normal. I was making plans on how to rebuild the Quincy's and at the same we're becoming stronger. Little by little me and Uryu grew closer and closer as brothers and as friends. But even Soken became like a grandfather to me, we would talk at the dinner table and I would tell them stories of my father, and of my experience fighting the Hollows and my skirmishes with Soul Reapers. Soken found them interesting and Uryu found them exciting.

Recently they have started calling me "The Crown Prince Of The Quincy" I have to admit, it feels good and I know my father would be proud that I am following in his footsteps and fulfilling my duty as a responsible leader, like I was meant to do.

When we finished eating dinner I went to my room and climbed onto the roof. I needed some time to reflect and think to myself. I loved the view of the night sky and of Karakura. I could sense the spirit energy of others. I could sense it better than everyone else; it was a part of what father wanted me to be able to do. Come to think of it, Masaki was a mother of three children, and her husband was a Soul Reaper, I can't begin to think of the potential those children have to hunt Hollows or join us. But the oldest one is only as old as Uryu, and the other two are merely toddlers. If I want to get their support I'll have to wait until their in high school before I try anything. But for now I can do solo investigating; find out more about Hollows, even talk to Kisuke Urahara. Soken told me a lot about him, he founded the Soul Society's Research and Development, but was kicked out by order of central 46 which governs the Soul Reapers. I met him before, but briefly. But hearing about Espada, why would there only be ten? What sense does it make? Does someone choose them? That seems to be the only explanation for their only being ten. But if so who? I need answers, something is driving me and I don't know why, but I need answers, and while I'm there I can find out how the Soul Society is and what is going on there if he knows. Maybe it's my old curiosity with Hollows, maybe finding my answers will help me to protect my family. I climb down and enter my room where I find Uryu sitting on my bed.

"What are you doing Uryu? Isn't past your bed time? We got training tomorrow." I say to him.

"Yeah it is. But I was wondering why you went on the roof." He said.

"I wanted some time to think to myself, to figure out what to do, and enjoy the view." I said "I know what I'm going to do; I'm going to talk to Kisuke and learn more about Espada and what's going on in the Soul Society."

"You're going to Hueco Mundo aren't you!? You want to see the Espada for yourself! You even want to go to the Soul Society! Why do you want to go there?" Little brother was shocked, the expression on his face showed it in all the ways possible.

"Calm down Uryu, I never said I was going anywhere, other than to see Kisuke. But yes I do want to see the Espada for myself I'll admit, and maybe I will go to Hueco Mundo with Kisuke's help if that's what I must do to see one." I knew what I was risking, but that is why I trained. The risk was worth it if I was able to better protect my family.

"Oh. I see Akihiro, but why would you risk your life to go there? Surely you must have some explanation for this! Grandfather may not even be willing to even think about letting you do this!" It's true. Soken may not be willing to let me go. But I have to try to convince him.

"I want to go because I think by going to Hueco Mundo I will become stronger and it will better help me to understand what the Espada really are." He could tell how dedicated to this idea I was. But he was worried about me.

"Don't worry about me Uryu, I'll be fine, I've killed plenty of Hollows and even Soul Reapers, I doubt anything would happen at this point in my life, besides, no one I've faced so far has even been strong enough to justify using my full power. I'll be fine, I promise. Now hurry along to bed Uryu. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Akihiro!" He shouted as he ran from my room.

When I woke up I went to see Soken to tell him about my plan to see Urahara and to possibly go to Hueco Mundo.

"Grandfather, I wanted to talk to you about something." I told Soken.

He said "Of course, what do want to talk to me about Akihiro?"

"I want to go to Urahara Shoten to ask Urahara to open a garganta, so I can go to Hueco Mundo." I can tell that he didn't expect to hear that from me by the wide eyed look on his face.

Soken replied "But why do you want to go to Hueco Mundo? You're too important for me to risk letting you going to there."

"I want to find out more about the Espada I've heard so much about grandfather. Don't worry about my safety, I've gone to Hueco Mundo before, and I've never needed to use my full power on an opponent before, if I must use it there, then that means I will only become stronger."

I must make him understand that I won't get stronger if I'm not pushed to my limits. This was true in everyone's case no matter Quincy or Soul Reaper or whoever they are. If you're not pushed past your limits, you won't get any better. Soken knew this well.

Soken was still unsure, but he decided it was ok for me to go. I was thrilled with this, I know I can easily survive, but I still have to be careful, and not take any unnecessary risks. I'm hoping this will help me see what has changed in a Millennium, I'm a bit skeptical, it's not like the Soul Society where they build new buildings all the time, in Hueco Mundo there's no real "Civilization".

There the rule is "kill or be killed" sort of thing.

I went back to my room and after talking for a few more minutes. I put on a white dress shirt and a tie with Khaki pants and a belt, and for my final touch, I threw on a Quincy cross neckless. I left some Quincy attire at Urahara's shop as a spare, and so I don't look stupid walking down the street in broad daylight. When I left, I put on my Quincy cross bracelet. When I enter Hueco Mundo, it is what summons a Quincy's bow, even mine.

As I walk downstairs I run into Uryu, I could tell by the look he gave me that he knew that Soken approved me going to Hueco Mundo.

"So grandfather said you could go?" He said, there was sadness in his tone, he didn't want me to go, but at the same time he knew that I had to go, I had to resolve my curiosity of the Espada.

"Yeah, he said it was ok. I'll be ok Uryu, please don't worry little brother." I said.

"Alright. Just don't get hurt! Otherwise it's me and grandfather you'll have to worry about!" Uryu said with a laugh, and I knew he was trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, yeah. I know. Like I said I'll be fine! Don't worry." I yelled as I walk out the door.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Into Hueco Mundo

As I walked down the street I started to think of what could happen, about what I could be up against if I succeed in my mission. Soken told me that the Espada are in a place called "Las Noches". If I remember correctly, Hueco Mundo is comparable to a dessert in the world of the living. But when it comes down to it, I will probably have to fight them, and that would be a pain, I don't want to fight them, I want to learn about them. Maybe if I'm lucky one of them won't fight me and will tell me about what the Espada truly are. But the odd of that happening is like the odds of a deer falling in love with a wolf.

I finally, I show up to Urahara's shop, so I knock on the door.

Then I hear a voice call out "Stores closed! Come back in an hour!" It was before the shop was open, but that's why I showed up at 8am, I hate getting up this early but I made an exception. After all, it's not like I go to Hueco Mundo every day.

"It's me Urahara, Akihiro! I live with the Ishida's remember!" I call back.

When I said that, a man with clogs and a white-green striped hat came out. He wore a green shirt and matching green pants, a black overcoat with a white diamond design pattern around on the bottom of it.

"Mr. Akihiro, I never thought I'd see you this morning, what could the son of Yhwach need of me?" He said as he grins and opens up his fan to cover his face.

"Nothing to big, I just need you to open a Garganta so I can go to Hueco Mundo." I say.

As I said that he then lowers his fan and said "Why don't we go inside to discuss this?"

"As you wish Mr. Urahara." I say as I walk through the door. When I walk inside I see two rows of shelves on either side of me. We then take a right and walk over to where a round Kotatsu (The small Japanese table) stood. I sat down around the table and crossed my legs over one of the pillows surrounding it.

Kisuke's assistant shop keeper, Tessai soon walked in and started to pour us both tea.

"Ah Akihiro, didn't think you would come here this early." He said. Then he continued to pour our tea.

"Tessai where is Ururu and Jinta? " Kisuke asked.

"There still asleep boss, I thought it would be better for privacy. I figured Akihiro would desire it for whatever purpose he has for talking with you." Tessai replied, and he was right, I did prefer that it was just Kisuke and me.

"Thanks Tessai, you were right I would prefer this just between us for now." I said.

"You're most welcome Akihiro." He said.

"So why do you want to go to Hueco Mundo Akihiro? It's a very unforgiving place, and why would Soken allow it? You're very important to them as a Quincy, and as family now." Kisuke said.

"I was hoping it would help me to become stronger, and help hone my ability's. There is a lot riding on me and I want to be able to protect the last Quincy's, especially with so few of us. I'm also interested in the Espada. I wanted to see one for myself. I was born before we even knew of them, maybe before they even existed, who knows. But I'm intrigued by them and want to learn more." I said.

"Are you insane Akihiro? Facing an Espada will only lead to your death. Even as powerful as you are, it's still been a long time since you faced something as strong as an Espada or even an Arroncar. You still need more time and training." Kisuke replied.

"I'm certain I am ready, don't worry Kisuke. So will you help me or not?" I knew he had a point; the last time I went to Hueco Mundo was close to a millennium ago.

Kisuke sighed, "All righty, I'll help you, but you owe me when you get back. Got it?" He said.

Of course, I already knew I would owe him for this so I bought a few lollypops before I came.

"Thought so Kisuke, here you go, now hurry up and let's go open the Garganta I don't want to leave Soken and Uryu alone for too long" I say handing him the lollypops.

"Your debt has been paid." He replies as he opens his fan and takes the lollypop.

As he sticks the lollypops in his pocket I start to get a bad feeling about leaving. I always hate leaving Soken and Uryu alone, knowing Soken is old and frail, and Uryu is young and untested. I'm currently the only one that is able to make sure they are safe. I would say Ryuken could keep them safe, but he is too busy with work and doesn't know where we are when we train. I still feel my trip is necessary, but I have to make it a quick one.

I change into my traditional Quincy cloths before I continued to follow Kisuke. I wore white pants with a deep sea blue strip of material going down the sides of the legs, and a long sleeve white turtle neck with the Quincy cross stitched into neck line. It's buttons were offset to the left down across my rib cage. The cape was short so it would not impede my movements and dropped down to my shoulder blades, its wide stiff collar ended right below my chin, the edges were trimmed with a thin line of the same deep sea blue material that adorned my pants and sleeve cuffs. It buttoned up in the front just above my heart and had an aiguillette that draped from my left shoulder to the button. I slid on belt that packed a few Seele Schneider's in it, and put on my Quincy cross bracelet.

When I finished getting dressed I climb down a long latter and end up in a cavern that looks like its outside in the sun with a blue sky, but isn't, it's all underground.

Incredible.

In two large rock formations I see two large wooden post and Kisuke standing on one.

"Ok are you ready! I'm going to open the way to Hueco Mundo!" Kisuke shouts down to me.

"Go ahead! I already know what to do! I've been there twice!" I shout back.

"Alright! I'll begin!" He replies.

I faintly hear Kisuke using the Kido spell saying "My right hand is the stone that bridges worlds. My left hand is the blade that binds reality. The black-haired shepherd is hung from a chair. Stratus clouds come, and I strike down the ibis."

As soon as he finished the last sentence I hear the sound of the Garganta opening. It opens in the shape of an eye, an eye into a black abyss.

All of a sudden I hear Kisuke shout "Be careful Akihiro! I'll be here when you return!" I nod my head in agreement. I then walk into the Garganta and see blackness.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Hueco Mundo

Blackness is all that I see in front of me. I then remember to use a form of Hirenkyaku to flow through this chaos of reishi.

God I hate this space, it's so dark. I speed up and eventually crash through a wall and into a corridor. The large hallway reminds me of a castle. There are no windows in this entire hallway. I remember the last time I was here it was similar to this, I was also underground then. By now it's safe to assume that someone may know I'm here, so I keep my guard up.

Eventually I found a light in the shape of a door. As I walk closer, the light gets brighter. When I enter, I emerge in another large hall. As I survey the room I notice a set of stairs that led up on the other side of the large hall. When I take a step forward I start sensing another's spiritual pressure. It's a hollow, but this one seems different, more powerful than the average hollow in Karakura. It must be an arrancar.

As soon as a finish my thought, a person with a hollow mask that partially covered their head and face appeared in front of me. There were locks of green hair that came down over his hollow mask. His hollow hole was where I expected it to be from what I've heard, in the center of the chest where the heart would be. He wore a uniform with a white jacket, black sash, white hakama, black tabi, and white zori. I was surprised that they looked so similar to the Soul Reapers in the way they dress.

"Just where do you think you're going intruder?" The arrancar said in a deep, intimidating voice. So that's what an arrancar sounds like, interesting.

"I'm here to see what's been going on in Hueco Mundo, I've been out for some time and I'm curious to see what's changed." I say in a sarcastic tone.

"Out for some time? How long could a human be out for? A day or two? Or were you hit on the head and put in a coma?" the arrancar replied in his own sarcastic tone.

"Ohhh, I've been out a millennium or so, it's hard to say. I lose track after I'm asleep." He gawks at me in shock, and then begins to laugh.

"A mortal sleeping for a Millennium! Don't make me laugh! You're a mere ant in the sight of a boot! Now die!"

He then draws his sword and uses sonido and appears behind me and swings his sword. I quickly react and use hirenkjaku and appear a few feet away from him. I then unbutton the three buttons on my wrist cuff, my Quincy cross bracelet falls and dangles from my wrist. A light then emits from my hand, my hair starts to blow in the opposite direction. My Genrei Kojaku starts to spin around the palm of my hand until I grab it and hold onto it.

The arrancar once again gawks in total shock. "How can a human move that fast! You couldn't have learned a Soul Reapers Flash Step or a Sonido!" He yells in frustration.

"Ever heard of a Hirenkyaku? And to be honest with you, I'm not technically human; I'm a Quincy, and even immortal."

He still seems to be in shock but then says "What is a Quincy?! Some sort of evolved human!?" I shake my head in disappointment.

"You're as ignorant as you sound arrancar, I'm going to give you a chance to step aside or I'll have no choice but to kill you."

"You think I'll let you get past me so-called Quincy? Think again!" He yells and fires a cero and I quickly use hirenyaku and avoid the cero and appear a few feet above him and fire a barrage of arrows. He uses sonido to avoid my attack, but one of my arrows hit him in his left arm and blood started to drip from the wound.

I land back on the ground and look at him "If you were hit that easy you should just give up."

He looks angrily at me and retorts "err! Don't think you've won just yet." He says as he sonido's and appears in front of me and swings his sword. I bend back and reach to the back of my belt where I had my Seele Schneider's. I grab one and pull it as I come back at him and counter his next swing at me.

"Nice attack arrancar, you almost caught me off guard." I say sarcastically with a hint of my Quincy arrogance. It's something that all Quincy have, some show it more than others. I'm assuming the more I grow, the more arrogant I'll get. But that's just from me being who I am.

He looks at me, baffled at how fast I was able to counter his attack. He then backs off. "You're good Quincy."

"Thank you." Just as I finish my sentence he Sonido's. I knew where he was going, he was going behind me. As soon as he reappears, I twirl and swing Seele Schneider. He stands there for a minute. Doesn't move. In the matter of second's blood squirts out across his chest, then he collapses.

"Though I can't say the same for you arrancar." I say as I walk to the exit I came for.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Into the Sands and Forest

I emerge out of the underground and look around, only to find the vast nothingness of Hueco Mundo. Nothing but a gray dessert for miles on end.

"So nothing has changed environmentally, but I've never seen that uniform on a Hollow before, or a uniform at all for that matter. Something's defiantly wrong." I say to myself, knowing the answer would most likely be in Las Noches.

When I look to my right I notice something odd, a palace of some sort. From where I stood it looked like there were six circular towers going around one large building with a huge dome in the middle.

"That must be Las Noches!" I say to myself and begin running toward the large palace. When did the Hollows build such a place? How? It looks like a military base in the world of the living. This is getting stranger by the minute.

I continue to run when I feel the sand rumbling beneath my feet. I then fall on my back and start to fall in a sink hole but manage to climb out quickly and fall down, I then roll over on my back. When I look up I see a giant sand Hollow. It must be at least ten stories tall! When I finally come to my senses I stand up.

I whistle and sarcastically say "You like to make quite an entrance buddy, you could have suffocated me under all of that sand."

He then says "I am Runuganga, Guardian of the White Sands. Who are you human?"

"I am Akihiro, and I am a Quincy" I say with pride.

Knowing this wouldn't be easy, I quickly think of a way to fight him. I could pelt him with a barrage of arrows, but that would most likely fail, I don't think my arrows are powerful enough to combat his quick regeneration, and besides, he can basically re-animate himself if he is destroyed, so that would buy me time, even if it's not a killing blow. But I do have a technique I've wanted to try. Hee hee.

"A Quin-" Just as he was about to finish his sentence I quickly used Hirenkyaku to get in the air and fire my Seele Schneider's off in four directions before I land.

"You're a terrible shot Quincy. How do you expect to win if you can't hit a target as large as I?" I chuckle a little as he finishes his sentence.

"And what makes you think I tried to hit you Guardian of the White Sands? I was curious about the technique I'm going to use on you." Before he has time to react to what I implied I stick my last Seele Schneider in the sand and open my Ginto tube and a drop of my Reiryoku drops out of it.

As soon as the drop hits the back end of the Seele Schneider, a rush of reishi accelerates in the shape of a Quincy pentagon, and there is a rush of reishi toward Runuganga, who looking around himself in shock realizing he can't move. The reishi rushes to the middle of the pentagon, resulting in a light blue explosion, soon enveloping him. He cries out in agony, before long the explosion reaches the edge of the pentagon were it stops expanding any further. Within the explosion there is a huge column of blue light.

"Beautiful, the first time I've seen this in over a thousand years."

Soon after the light dies down, Runuganga disintegrates.

"So that's Sprenger… that's what Soken was talking about…I think I have a new favorite move." I was amazed at its power, I then quickly grabbed my Seele Schneider's, but when I went to grab my last one, a large sink hole started to envelope me from where Runuganga had been only moments earlier. I couldn't keep my balance and I fell into it.

It seemed like I was falling for an eternity before I gathered my thoughts and analyzed the situation and figured out what to do. I quickly use Hirenyaku and soon landed on the limb of a tree, "So…this must be the Forest of Menos, not much has changed here. It still looks like Hell. Though I suppose all of Hueco Mundo is like Hell and the Soul Society is like Heaven in comparison, though if I go there someday I doubt it will be like Heaven" I say out loud. As soon as I finish my sentence I hear the howls of the Gillian's are all around me, "You've got to be kidding me! I just got here!" I thought "I never catch a break." Just when one Gillian started to charge up its cero I shot a single arrow through its large mask, it leaned back slightly and turned to dust. As soon as it had died, two more show up, "You never learn" I say to myself "Bye, bye!" I fire two more arrows at once. But it was futile; they started pouring in by the dozens now.

Damn, they keep coming no matter what. At this rate, I'm going to tire myself out before I even see an Espada! I've got to find a way out of this place! Without hesitation I use Hirenyaku and weave myself through the Gillian's, just barely avoiding them, and while still using Hirenyaku I turn around and lean back and get my Genrei Kojaku and fire a barrage of arrows, decimating them that tried to peruse me, but soon more come to take their place.

"Err! Why do you keep following me! This is so annoying!" I yell and my spiritual pressure begins to rise with my anger. When I do that, I only attract more of them. Damn you Gillian's! I land on another tree branch high up and fire a constant barrage of arrows, decimating them, relieving my stress, I knew they would be back again soon, but in this short period of bliss I began to wonder if someone else was here. This wouldn't be the first time anyone has been to Hueco Mundo by any extent, I'm proof of that. So if my father and the other Quincy's could open a way to Hueco Mundo then, and Kisuke could open it now, then people could obviously open a way in-between these periods. But the odds of long term survival in here are very unlikely, but maybe I might run across someone. I must be optimistic, especially if I wish to survive.

Just as I finish my thought I hear the howl of more Gillian's closing in on my position, "You've got to be joking!" I shout with rage, the Gillian's then slowly start to emerge from the tree line. I hold out my left arm to prepare my Genrei Kojaku when I notice a few of them stop moving. That's when I realize that there is now only half the number of Gillian's that there were just mere seconds earlier. How could that happen? Did an Adjucha or Vasto Lorde turn on them and kill them? No that can't be, from what I remember Adjuchas lead the Gillian's. It's impossible that it could have been a Vasto Lorde, they are way too rare. And besides, why would one even be down here in the Forest of Menos? If it wasn't Vasto Lorde or Adjuchas, then who or what killed them?

I quickly take care of the rest of the Gillian's. A few moments later I notice spiritual pressure similar to that of a Soul Reaper standing on the same tree limb I am on. I turn around and sure enough there was a Soul Reaper, but this one looked different than the rest. He was in a Soul Reaper's Kimono and had a Zanpakuto, but he also wore a pelt cape with skulls adorning the back of it. His face was obscured by the Hollow mask that he was wearing; the mask reminded me of a gazelle skull. Who was this Soul Reaper?

"Who are you Soul Reaper? How long have you been following me?" He says nothing. A few seconds later he signals me to follow him. As we jump from branch to branch, he mutters to me "We're close."

"Close to what?" I reply

"My hideout" He says

"You're hideout? How long have you been here?" I say, only to be answered by silence.

Eventually we come across a cave. "We're here" he says. The cave is no different from an ordinary cave oddly enough, since it's his home, I would expect a few decorations or something. I have no idea who this guy is, other than he is clearly a Soul Reaper, but I intend to find out. He knows this place well, and he has shown that he has skill, which suggests that he has been here for a while now.

"So it appears. Who are you anyway Soul Reaper? And what's with the disguise? Well what's up the mask at least." I ask. He pauses for a few moments.

"My name is Ashido Kano."

"I'm Akihiro Bach." I was debating on whether or not to use my real name, but decided to go ahead. He stares at me, as if looking into my soul, I can't tell what he is thinking, or how he reacted to discovering who I am.

"You probably know you're in the Forest of Menos don't you?" He says.

"Yeah, I've known that ever since I fell into this Hell hole." I say in a sad voice.

Without any warning he takes his Zanpakuto and slashes it at me, I counter it by leaning back and grabbing a Seele Schneider off the back of my belt and swing it at Ashido, only to be blocked. I then use Hirenyaku and appear a few feet behind him. He study's me for a few seconds before he uses flash step. He appears right in front of me; we both swing and lock blades.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! You come and save me and then you attack me!?" I shout with anger. There was clearly something I missed. There had to be a reason he was doing this. Why save me in the first place; there had to be something behind this? But what was it?

I start to collect the reishi with my Seele Schneider and Ashido notices it as I collected more and more. It was hard to tell, but I noticed how he looked around at the blue particles flowing to Seele Schneider.

I quickly use Hirenyaku and appear right in front of him and swing Seele Schneider knocking off his Hollow mask revealing his face. He had long spiky brownish-red hair, his hair started to cover part of his face as he swung his Zanpakuto. His eyes were a grayish color, like they have seen battle many times. There was an expression of shock on his face and I had to assume it was the first time anyone had been able to do that to him.

I quickly swing my leg behind his knee and bring him to the ground, holding the tip of Seele Schneider to his throat. He stares back at me with a look of disbelief. He remained silent. I couldn't tell if he knew I was a Quincy or not. But the odds are he had figured it out a while ago. I slowly pull back my Seele Schneider and ask "Why did you attack me Ashido?" I was determined to get an answer.

He slowly starts to rise, "I wanted to test your ability, only the strong survive in the Forest of Menos, You are clearly stronger than you look"

I can't hide my anger. "I'm older than I look too!"

He looks back at me curiously. "How old are you anyway? You couldn't be more than 16 years old."

I hesitated whether or not to tell him but decide to tell him the truth since we are no longer fighting. "Let's just say I'm a little older than…1,000 years old."

He looks back gawking at me. "You're older than me? You look like a teenager."

"Yeah I was put in a sleeping state for a while after my father lost a fight to the head captain of the 13 Court Guard. They didn't want to risk losing me since I'm important to the Quincy. I'm the legacy of my father; I was awakened no more than a month ago." I say scratching the back of my head.

"Wait your father lost to Head Captain Yamamoto 1,000 years ago? Than that would mean he is-"

Before he could finish I cut in. "Yeah my father is Yhwach. No one knew I existed for a long time and at the moment I would like to keep it that way. There are so few Quincy in the world I can't risk exposing myself, I have to keep them safe. Now can you please show me the way out?" I ask remembering my mission.

"Right. Follow me,I know a way out, there's a passageway not too far from here." He explains.

"You'd better be telling the truth Ashido. After you tried to test my strength without asking gaining my permission…let's just say I'm not in the best of moods".

"You certainly act as old as you look." He says.

"Thanks for the compliment." I say happily as I walk out of the cave.

"I'm following you, show me the way Ashido!" I say sarcastically.

We waste no time in hurrying to get to the passage way. In a few minutes we arrived to the passageway.

"Here we are Akihiro. This will take you out of here."

"You're not coming Ashido? You don't want to leave this place?"

"No, my place is here. My mission is to keep as many Hollows from entering the World of the Living as possible." Ashido says.

"That's a noble goal. I hope one day you can leave this place, I can't imagine what it must be like for you to live here alone with those things everywhere."

"Me too, but for now I have a job to do. Before you go, can I ask what you're doing in Hueco Mundo?"

I hesitate.

"…I'm trying to learn more about the Espada, I feel it is important for me to do this. I promised the family looking after me I would find one, and figure out what they're like. This mission will also help me to grow, and get more combat experience. You're the second person I've fought here. The first was some arrancar."

"The Espada eh? You have got to have a death wish. As for combat experience you'll find plenty of that here."

"I know you must think I have a death wish, but that's just the risk of a mission. If completing it will help me protect my new family, then I'll gladly risk my life to complete this mission."

"You must care for this family dearly. Are they also Quincy?" Ashido ask.

"Yes, and to my knowledge, the only ones left. Most of us were wiped out 200 years ago by Soul Reapers. The first time I awakened from my sleep was when the family looking after me then was killed. I killed those Soul Reapers before setting out to find out what was going on. I found the Ishida family who were a well-known Quincy family. They told me what happened and why the Soul Reapers were fighting us. Then they put me back in my sleep state. 200 years later they woke me up and since then two more of us died. Know there are only four of us left including me. You can do the math. I won't allow the Quincy to vanish from this earth! I will see to it that the Quincy will once again rise from the ashes. That is my war, and this is my first mission in the war Ashido."

Ashido pauses, understanding that I have taken the near annihilation of the Quincy's hard.

"Just be careful Akihiro, you don't want to die too early in your war."

"Tsh, I won't die. But I wish you well too Ashido." I say as I walk down the dark corridor alone.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Into Las Noches

As soon as I thought I was far enough down the dark corridor I fired an arrow directly above my head to create my exit. I estimated how far down I was and used that estimate to judge how much power I should put in my arrow. Seconds after I did that, rocks started to fall where I was standing. I shot at the larger rocks that I knew where coming dangerously close to hitting me, and destroyed them so that only small pebbles hit me.

When I looked up there was a large hole and I could see the gray sky that was Hueco Mundo. I used the reishi to form a platform under my feet and levitated upward. I soon ended up back on the sands of Hueco Mundo. I could see Las Noches, and compared to where I was, it seemed much closer. I knew it wouldn't take me long to get there. It was just a matter of time.

I Sprinted with Hirenkyaku toward Las Noches. Usually, it's only meant for traveling short distances quickly, our equivalent to the Arrancar's sonido, or the Soul Reapers Flash Step (Or Shunpo). But I'm able to use it longer than other Quincy. The first and most obvious reason, is because my father was a master at Hirenkyaku, and was the most powerful Quincy that ever lived. The second reason is because it was one of the many skills I practiced for over a month, so I had time to "brush up" on some old techniques that where lost until my awakening.

I took small breaks in-between my sprints. I sprinted with Hirenkyaku for two or three minutes straight before taking a break for five minutes to recover my stamina. Eventually after repeating this four times I miraculously made it to the wall.

"Great, now I have to waste time and energy getting through here, wait…I wonder if… where's the gate! There has to be a gate! How else would they get in!?" I yelled to myself out loud and my voice echoes off the walls. I looked to my right and then my left, no gate.

"Pff. Stupid Hollow's don't know how to build a gate? They can build this huge fortress but put no gate here?! Or… wait a minute, maybe they're just spread out? But why would they do it like that! I get keeping them spaced apart, but keeping them this spaced apart is just ridiculous!" I yelled even louder this time, my voice now boiling with rage for whoever designed this place.

Whatever, I'll just shoot an arrow through the wall and be done with it and find myself an Espada. I once again hold out my arm and gather my Genrei Kojaku. I walk a few feet away from the wall, and pull back on the bows reishi string. When I released the string, the powerful arrow blasted through the wall with ease, shooting straight through to the other side.

"Dang, that's one thick wall. Better hurry though, I don't like this place, gives me the creeps, and I hate talking to myself all the time." I then start walking down the black hall. It wasn't too long before I start to notice the darkness obscuring my vision. I figure this might be a good time to practice making a reishi sword, and use the light the reishi illuminates to guide me, it may not be the best light in the world, but it's better than walking in pitch blackness. I take off my Quincy cross neckless and hold it in my hand and accumulate the nearby reishi, I start to form a medium size longsword forty inches long and in the shape of a Quincy cross, with the short end as the handle and the long end as the blade, and where the two ends cross a circle laid on-top. The blue light illuminated the hall and the blackness faded away when the formation was complete. I wasn't very experienced in this ability, and forming a sword was unheard of to most Quincy, with the exception of my father of course.

I walked for what seemed like forever when I came upon a circular room with large doorways along the walls with torches above each one of them.

"Which way do I go? Hmmm, how about this way." I decide to take one of the closest doors. As I walk up to it I feel an immense surge of spiritual pressure all around me.

"Well, well. It seems there may be a worthy opponent in this hell hole after all." I say sarcastically and as I walk toward the door I felt the spiritual pressure become stronger.

As I continue walking I decide I no longer need the sword, and discard it and put my Quincy cross back on. Before I know it, I come upon another room. It was large bright and it took a few moments for my eyes to adjust to the light, but when they did I saw a woman standing directly in front of me. She had long, dark purple hair that went over her shoulders and down to her mid back, her bangs touching her eyebrows. She was very trim with a well-shaped body. She was short but not too short, maybe five foot four? Her hollow hole was right in her neck, and she wore an outfit similar to what the first arrancar wore.

"Hello and who might you be?" I ask in a curious way. I wonder who this woman could be, she's an arrancar for sure since no one else would be here.

"I am the Privaron Espada, Kage Fukui." She said in a quiet but assertive voice. A surge of joy filled me; I met someone connected to the Espada.

"A Privaron Espada eh? I take it that means you either are or were an Espada? Since I ran into you this early in my mission I think you most likely were an Espada, but lost your rank somehow. However, I mean no disrespect because that means you're still stronger than anyone I've faced so far." I say quite sure of myself, excited by this new challenge. This is the only logical conclusion I could draw based on what I see.

"Your right about that, but who are you human? You seem a bit young to be here."

I felt the familiar rage build inside me knowing how people see me as a fifteen year old boy an think me inexperienced, especially since I'm older and _wiser _than all of them.

"I'm older than I look." Is all I say, as I calmly hold back rage.

"Well you're not carrying a Zanpakuto so you're not a Soul Reaper, so then who are you?" She says questioningly.

"I would never dream of being a Soul Reaper! They are my enemy! I am Akihiro Bach! And I am a Quincy!" I say loudly.

"A Quincy? I thought you were all killed off by the Soul Reapers, I guess I was wrong. But I won't be for long." She says rather deviously.

"Well is that so? Are you challenging me?" I ask as I raise one eyebrow.

"It would seem that way wouldn't it Quincy."

"Then come and get me Arrancar." I say with a smile, relishing this new challenge. I know this will be a good fight; it will be fantastic for my training. This won't be easy, facing a former Espada will be the hardest thing I've done so far, but I know I can do it.

"You first." She says and I'm surprised. This is not normal behavior for an arrancar. But I don't mind making the first move so I don't question it.

"Alright then. By my honor as a Quincy, I shall defeat you!" I say with all my pride as a Quincy, and the son you Juha Bach.

I charge at her with my Genrei Kojaku and Hirenkyaku above her and fire a barrage of arrows at her. But then she disappears. Within seconds I then hear a boom behind me. Damn! She sonido and came behind me. She's quick.

As she reappears I quickly grab my Seele Schneider but she knocks it out of my hand with the swing of her sword. I then land a few feet away from her.

"You're better than I thought arrancar. The others I faced weren't as quick as you."

"Thank you. But I can't say the same for you Quincy. You let your sword get knocked out of your hand too easy."

"Oh? You mean this sword." I then Hirenkyaku over to my Seele Schneider and pick it up and continue toward Kage. But as expected she countered me with her sword.

"But you _are _quick Quincy. What's that technique called anyway?"

"It's called Hirenkyaku. It's meant for Quincys, we ride on a flow of reishi we create under our feet. I consider myself a master or expert if you prefer."

I quickly jump back, and try to think of a plan. I want to try to defeat her before she can use her Resurreccion. But then that would spoil the training a bit. So I'll force her to activate it.

I then quickly take out my Genrei Kojaku and Hirenkyaku above her and prepare to use Licht Regen. In mere seconds I fire the maximum 1,200 arrows per second at her, slowly increasing the amount of power I put into my arrows. I then land on the ground and get down on one knee to rest. When the dust clears I can see she activated her resurreccion. She looks similar to a dragon, with red, scaly hind legs and arms; she now had dual katana's. I then saw that she was charging up a cero, but I was able to dodge it and stepped out of the way, only to have her appear behind me and slash my back.

"Agh! Damn it! You're speed has improved that's for sure." I say clearly in pain.

"You damn Quincy! You're going to pay for humiliating me like this! Forcing me to use my Resurreccion on a mere human like you!" She said angrily.

"Ha. I'm sorry you don't have enough skill to defeat a mere human." I say in a very sarcastic tone.

"I'm going to kill you!" She says firing off a dozen ceros at a time.

I quickly counter by fire off my arrows to intercept the ceros. I then charge at her with a Seele Schneider in both my hands.

She swings one of her swords at my neck and I quickly block her. I make a swing for her abdomen and she too blocked my attack. I jump back. I then Hirenkyaku above her and swing both my Seele Schneider's at her head, only to be blocked once more by a single blade. By that time it was too late; when I look down I see blood dripping down the blade and realize I fell on one of her swords which pierced through my stomach. I jump off and hear the drips of blood hitting the floor. Damn, she's good.

I clutched were she stabbed me and realize that we're being watched. I look off into the next hall and see another woman, but this one looked a lot different than I would have expected an arrancar to look like. She has short blond hair with three braids in it and olive color skin. Most of her face was obscured by the collar of her jacket. I could swear she even looked me in the eye.

I then realize that Kage was charging in at me, "_I don't think so_" I say quietly when I Hirenkyaku behind her and fire off another barrage of arrows with Licht Regen. When the dust clears I see dozens of the arrows I had fired off sticking out of her back. I then see her collapse to the ground.

"And by my honor as a Quincy…I have defeated you." I say as I myself collapse.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Escape from Hueco Mundo

"Akihiro. Akihiro. Akihiro." I heard a voice call my name. But when I tried to see who it was, my eyes wouldn't open. They felt like they were glued shut. I kept trying to force them open, but to no avail.

"Who are you?" I asked, wondering why the voice brings me only comfort. I keep trying to open my eyes, but while I do that I attempt to discover the identity of the mysterious voice, hoping he will tell me who he is. The voice sounded very familiar, I feel as if I've known it for a very long time, yet I couldn't place it.

"That's not important right now, but soon Akihiro, I promise. I have a plan for you Akihiro, but you must become stronger first. You have potential Akihiro, help me build peace. Soon as you get older, you will inherit the powers known as The Almighty. Do you know the full extent of your fathers powers Akihiro?" I was speechless. Inherit The Almighty powers? But when? When I get back? In a few days? Months? Years? I have to ask.

"When? The powers of my father are strong enough to challenge the head captain of the Soul Reapers, how could I inherit those powers as I am now?"

"You won't find them this soon, but in a few years you will be much stronger. You are known as a Quincy Prodigy. The Soul Reapers have their own prodigy's, and you are one as well, and you are the son of Juha Bach. You are much more powerful. But if you wish to surpass the Soul Reapers, you must harness your powers."

I am a Quincy Prodigy? I know I've learned Ginto and other Quincy techniques quicker than the other Quincy, but to be called a prodigy? What with that and also being the son of Juha Bach, the power I could wield is…incredible. But who is this man that he should tell me these things? How could he know all this about me? I don't even think Soken is aware of this. And where exactly am I? I remember defeating Kage Fukui and the whole battle with her, but after that I can't remember anything else. I wake up to this blackness. Am I dead? No…I'm not dead because I've been talking to this voice…about my future. Could this just be a dream...maybe an altered state of reality? Either way, someone or something is communicating with me. But who?

A funny feeling suddenly comes over me. There is only one person who could know all this about me….

I finally managed to open my eyes, and they only widen in disbelief when I see who is standing before me. An older man with long brown hair that went down his back, and a large bushy mustache with mutton chops. He wore a white military style trench coat with large buttoned cuffs and a black tattered cloak fastened by a single button, and there was some emblem that I didn't recognize in the middle of the trench coat. His pants were basic white trousers and black trench boots adorned his feet.

"Father…" Was all I could muster the courage to say and before I could say anything else I woke up.

I was back in Las Noches. What just happened? I was dreaming about father but this time, it seemed a lot weirder. It was like he was trying to communicate with me. I never heard of the powers of The Almighty. Was it really him? Or did I let my imagination get to me? Is he really alive?

Whatever the case I better get out of here, I fought a former Espada and won, and I learned that there stronger than I thought, and that the current Espada must be even stronger. Well, I look forward to my future, inheriting my father's power, and learning new Quincy techniques is bound to entertain me. However, in order to do that I first have to get out of this hell hole!

"I wonder how Uryu and Soken are doing, I hope they're ok" I say to myself, curious to know what they did when I wasn't around.

Thinking of them, I also began wondering whether I should tell them about my dream… if you can call it that. If I were to tell them, how would they react? Maybe I shouldn't, just to be safe. I don't want to scare them; lots of Quincy fear the power my father possesses. And despite the fact that he created Quincy, many opposed his decisions. I was too young back then to pay attention, but I wasn't oblivious to what people said. They were loyal, but they had their own opinions.

I carefully retraced my steps and went back to the Forest of Menos. I was hoping to catch up with a Gillian who was opening his Kumon, and follow him to get home. When I got there I didn't have to wait long, within the few minutes I found one heading to the World of the Living. I quickly followed. "It's been to long since I've done this" I say to myself as the Gillian started to rip his way into the realm of the living. I quickly used Hirenkyaku and appeared in front of the Gillian and fired a single powerful arrow from my Genrei Kojaku.

"It's great to be back, no more damn gray dessert or oversized fortresses!" I yelled excitedly. When I finally get back to my home, I saw Ryuken sorting the bills.

"Were have you been? You've been gone for days." He asked questioningly

"I went to Hueco Mundo, for training and such." I said excitedly

"Training for what? You still think there's hope for the Quincy don't you?" He said, but his voice held no interest in my hope for the Quincy.

"Oh Ryuken, as the son of Juha Bach, it's my duty to insure the survival of the Quincy." I said with pride. "And of course there's the fact that someone's got to keep the Soul Reapers in check." I said sarcastically.

"Do what you want, it's not like I' going to stop you. If you're looking for my father and son, they went to that spot where you do your training." He said in the same monotone voice.

"I was just about to ask you that, thanks Ryuken."

As I was walking I felt a small rise in spiritual pressure. I recognized it as Uryu's. I wasted no time in rushing to the scene. When I got there I saw Uryu crying and grabbing the garb of a Soul Reaper that was carrying a stretcher with a white sheet over it.

"No!" I thought to myself, "It can't be! What do the Soul Reapers want with us now?! Haven't they done enough to make us suffer?!

"No!" I scream in my head. Angered, enraged, and beaten I released all my spiritual pressure with my rage. The soul Reapers collapsed to their knee's unable to handle the intense ramifications of my rage that built up in my release.

When they fell they dropped the stretcher, letting the body role off it and the sheet revealed who it was they were carrying...Soken. I slowly pulled the sheet back over him, and approached the Soul Reapers.

"What the hell are you doing with my grandfather's body!? Haven't you Soul Reapers done enough to us!? And now this?!" I yelled grabbing the black kimono of one of the Soul Reapers and picking him up. While I was doing this however, the other Soul Reaper opened a Senkaimon. I dropped the Soul Reaper I was holding and pulled out my Genrei Kojaku and fired an arrow through him.

"Help we've sustained a casualty and we've been engaged by a Quincy! Please send backup captain!" The other Soul Reaper said over his communicator before I could stop him.

I quickly grabbed Uryu and using Hirenkyaku, placed him many feet away from where there was soon to be a battle. "Uryu, no matter what you hear or what you see, I don't want you to follow me, the Soul Reapers requested reinforcements and now it's only a matter of time before they show up. Don't worry I'll be back soon." I told him in a calm voice even though I was raging inside.

"What are they doing to Grandfather Akihiro?! Why didn't they come and save him when he needed it?! He fought the hollows for so long and they never came…until now…just to take away his dead body! Why Akihiro! Why!" Uryu cried out grabbing the part of my cape that covered my shoulder, crying once more.

I held him close to my chest and gently said "I don't know little brother…I don't know." I could feel his pain like it was my own. "What I do know is that there're coming to fight me, and I have to fight them. Don't worry little brother, I'll be back."

As I started to walk away, I felt Uryu pull on the back of my cape. As I turn around I felt him hug me "Don't die brother…" He quietly said.

"I won't little brother. I'll be back." I say quietly as I return the hug.

As he lets go, I sensed that another Senkaimon appeared. I leave him and then rush to the area.

I quickly used Hirenkyaku and appeared in front of them. "Hello Soul Reapers" I say sarcastically.

"Well, well, you must be the Quincy that killed this Soul Reaper." I looked up and saw my new opponent standing over the Soul Reaper I had just killed.

He appeared to have golden cones for ears, and the same golden cone adorned his chin. He was all white except for the center of his face which was black. His eyes were the color of gold. His uniform was that of a captain. Beside him was a young woman with green eyes and black hair that was pulled back into a braid. She wore a short, mid-thigh black kimono, and a lieutenant armband. Damn, this isn't going to be easy. It's been a long time since I faced Soul Reapers, and even then they weren't captains or lieutenants. I'll have to learn Blut quickly so I can use it well in combat. If I am a Quincy prodigy, then I be able to learn them quickly, hopefully right when I need it. I thought to myself.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist seeing a Quincy in action and seeing how powerful you were, something seemed very different about you from the reading I got." He said to me.

"Well you were right; I am no ordinary Quincy by any means."

"Oh really?" he asked sarcastically.

"Yes, I am the son of Juha Bach." I said

His eyes widened at my statement. He was speechless for a few moments as the silence grew.

"You understand what that means I take it. My power is not nearly at its full potential. I still have much to learn lucky for you, but that doesn't mean I am weak. I just came back from Hueco Mundo, and I'm not in a good mood captain."

He quickly came back to his senses. "Ahh, yes your right. I'll have a fun time experimenting on you if you are who you say you are!"

"Is that so? Then try and get me!" I yell as I Hirenkyaku above him and release a barrage of arrows onto him and his lieutenant, only to have them Flash Step out of the way. Then captains lieutenant quickly Flash Stepped behind me. She held out her arm and pointed it at me, and then her hand and forearm started spinning excessively, "What the hell!?" I said at I quickly avoided it as she charged at me, not wanting to know what its effects were. As I dodged her attack, she crashed to the ground, creating a crater. I quickly land back on the ground and walk up to the crater.

"Well, I have to say I've never seen a Soul Reaper use that technique before. Is it something new?" I ask questioningly.

"Do you like it? I thought it was a nice touch to give her. It's called Tedoriu." Another voice said.

As I turn around to see who answered me, I see the captain making a swing at me, he was in his Shikai, the blade and the guard were a golden color with the guard itself resembling the head of a baby with three other blades protruding right, middle, and left of the guard. I quickly lean back and counterattack, taking my Quincy cross in my right hand, forming my reishi longsword and swinging at him. As I did that, I turn to look for the lieutenant, sure enough I see her Flash Step at me, and in mere moments she was in front of me using her drill-arm technique. As she did this it seemed like it came naturally, my veins started to pop out and became clearly visible through my skin. They started to appear a bluish color. As her drill hand hit me, it had no effect, all our eyes widened.

"What move is that? No Quincy I have studied displayed such a technique! And to use a sword? You are truly worth studying!" the captain said excitedly.

"Is that so? How many of us have you studied?" I ask, angered at the thought of someone who treated our kind like this, like we were some Guinea pigs to study and experiment on.

"2661, if I remember correctly." He answers.

I grit my teeth at this. I quickly reverse my Blut Vene, to Blut Arterie. I look at him, clearly angered.

"What's the matter Quincy? You don't want to be my 2662?" He says sarcastically.

"I'm going to kill you!" I yell swinging my long sword. He quickly Flash Steps backwards. Just as quickly, I use my Hirenkyaku, and appear behind him. I make another swing; this one slashes his back, making a deep cut extending from his upper back to his lower back. His lieutenant looked at this, wide eyed. She quickly attempted to intervene, but my anger along with my newly learned Blut Arterie was too much for the lieutenant. I quickly cut her down as well.

As I stood over the defeated officers, I noticed something was wrong. I noticed there was no stretcher. The other Soul Reapers that had come with them must have taken Soken while we were fighting. I collapsed to my knees, "How could this happen? Why? Why us? What did we do to them that would make them want to do this? I thought we settled things 200 years ago or was that a ruse?" my anger only worsened.

I want revenge! I will make the Soul Reapers pay for this! I will get my revenge!


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

A New Year

As I fire my arrow through the last hollow, I think back nine years ago, when Soken died and I beat the Soul Reaper captain and the lieutenant. I let them go for the purpose of telling the rest of the Soul Society to leave the Quincy alone or they have to deal with me. I have mastered most of the powers my father told me about, even the power he called "The Almighty". The only power I'm struggling with now is nigh-omniscience. This power would allow me to see things from the present moment, all the way into the far future. So far I've been able to see things into the next week at the most, but every day I'm learning to see things farther, and farther and soon I believe I'll master it as I have everything else.

One of the powers that I've mastered on my own is the Blut Vene Anhaben which puts a lot of stress on my body. One of the powers I've learned about intrigues me; Auswählen. Although, I considered it evil. Stealing the powers of other Quincy to restore your own or redistribute it. Something I hope to never use.

Another power I found to be vastly more useful is taking powers from an opponent, this is known as Sankt Altar. This allows you to take power from anyone. I found this ability to be much better than Auswählen.

Through years of experience, I have now enhanced my Hirenkyaku to a very advanced level. But lately I have to admit that I've wondered about using reishi to create guns. But that was just a thought, I think it'd be cool to do, although I would still prefer my bow, I'm sure. Especially since I upgraded my bow from Genrei Kojaku, to something much more useful. I now wield a larger and more powerful bow, it isn't light blue in color, it's now shiny silver in color and it extends from the length from my head to my waist. I learned very quickly that it can fire 4,000 arrows in a second. Spectacular!

Of course I also became a better swordsman and a better archer.

"Akihiro!" I hear a familiar voice call out. I recognize it as Uryu.

"Uryu, what's up? Aren't you supposed to be heading home from school?" I ask.

"Yeah but I came to let you know something. I found a Soul Reaper in Karakura Town." He says excitingly. "I thought I could challenge him!"

"Oh? You think you're ready to take one on? Do you know his rank?" I ask, knowing he isn't ready to take on a seated officer or captain by any means.

"No, it's odd though; do you know anything about substitute Soul Reapers? He's actually is enrolled in our school and is still living. He's a human and a Soul Reaper" He replies.

"Yeah I know a little bit about them. What's the Soul Reapers name?" I ask curiously

"Ichigo Kurosaki, and he's always around a girl named Rukia Kuchiki. She seems like his boss." He said.

I suddenly felt light headed. It had been many years since I remember hearing about the Kurosaki's. After Masaki died, I never heard much about them. I know Ryuken and Isshin met up with each other every now and then. Thinking about Isshin reminded me that if Ichigo is part Soul Reaper and Quincy it would give him extraordinary power. But that was something he has to discover for himself.

"As for substitute Soul Reaper's, I have to admit I don't know much. I believe the way it works is a Soul Reaper transfers their power to a human but…that's forbidden by the Soul Society." I say dully. If truth were told, I know more about Ichigo than he probably knows about himself.

"Huh, well I was going to challenge him tomorrow to show how useless Soul Reapers really are." Uryu says with the excitement of youth.

"Well good luck, I know you'll do fine Uryu. And be smart about it." I say, warning him to use caution in his battle.

"Thank you, Akihiro. I won't let you down." He says as he walks off home.

"Uryu, if only you knew." I say, already knowing what awaited him.

I later returned home to my apartment and started planning what to do tomorrow, knowing that it's going to be a very busy day. When I arrive and open my door, I notice that my apartment look's the same as it did this morning when I left. The apartment is large, with shiny wood floors and walls painted orange with white vertical lines throughout the design. My kitchen was just off to the left of the door with the living room to the back of the apartment. There was a large flat window behind the couch in the living room that overlooked Karakura Town, so I had a good view of the city.

Having a four year degree in business assured me of a decent living here. I took advantage of new knowledge and am now a 24 year old business owner. At least every one here thinks I'm 24! I own a small manga publishing company called "Quincy Garten". I do well, but juggling the business and my life as the leader of the Quincy, both in the world of the living, isn't easy. I have tried to find other surviving Quincy families but I haven't had much luck.

Entering the kitchen, I prepare some tea and take it into my study through the glass door off my living room. There was a large wooden desk stacked with books in the center of the room. I had filled them with all the knowledge I've accumulated about my people. There were book shelves on either side of my desk and one larger book shelf that was the length of the wall behind the desk. They were all filled to overflowing. I sit down in my fancy, four legged leather chair that always reminded me of a boss's chair.

As I sip my tea, I begin to ponder on things that are troubling me.

I hadn't had another dream about my father since my battle in Hueco Mundo, but I know I will have one… very soon. I am very close to fully mastering the The Almighty power. I also start to think about Ichigo. I knew he had the ability to see ghosts for a long time know. I haven't spoken to him in person. Ever. But I have been keeping an eye on him, waiting for the day he would discover the powers he possesses. I thought he would discover his Quincy powers before his Soul Reaper powers, but I guess I was wrong on that. I tell myself that we all make mistakes.

I look down at the planer I had on my desk. Oh great, I think to myself, I have to pick up my glasses tomorrow. I noticed I needed glasses a month ago, and went to the eye doctor a few weeks ago, and tomorrow I get to pick up the prescription. Who knew someone who is supposed to be immortal needed glasses? Oh well.

My thoughts quickly turn to Uryu's challenge tomorrow. I know he's been keeping an eye on Ichigo for some time, and only now decided to tell me he was watching him. This will be good training for him. He has gotten much stronger since the time of Soken's death. He has mastered Kojaku and is close to being able to perform Hirenkyaku. He still harbors a lot of resentment toward Soul Reapers, and it concerns me. I also hold resentment, but I don't let it blind my judgment. I know we are in no shape to take their place in fighting hollows. But if we had as many Quincy as we did before we were massacred all those years ago, we would be able to easily take their place. I'm not stupid enough to try something like that. If the Soul Reapers were gone, that would be the end of the world. If I ever get the chance to extract my revenge for what they did to my people, and for what they did to Soken, I would do what they have done to us. Put them to near extinction. I would not entirely kill them off…_just kill most of them. _

But alas, I doubt I'll ever get that chance.

I quickly finish my tea. I guess I'll make sure Uryu doesn't go too far to prove a point, I thought to myself. I'll just rest my eyes for a moment; they were burning from lack of sleep. I slowly started to feel more and more tired the longer I sat there, and suddenly, with no warning, I fell asleep with my head lying on the desk in front of me.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

A New Start

I woke up but I found myself in an entirely different room I did not recognize. It was similar to some sort of throne room, and a man was sitting on the throne. I could not believe my eyes when I approached it. It was my father. After all those years in Hueco Mundo, I saw my father once more.

"My son." He began. "You have become much stronger than you once were the first time I came to you. You have made me proud." He said.

"Thank you father!" I say excitedly, I could not believe it. After all these years, he is speaking to me once more. But what does he wish to say to me other than telling me how proud he is?

"I have brought you to my palace for a reason my son. I want you to join us. Let's build a lasting peace _together_." My heart stops. Is my father asking me to join him?

"Isn't there something _you're_ seeking as well? _Revenge_ against the Soul Reapers perhaps?" Juha said.

Wait. He already knew what I was seeking?

"Yes my son. I know. I saw it, have you forgotten where your power _The Almighty_ comes from my son? I can give you more power than you have ever dreamed of if you come with me." Juha said, already knowing what his son would decide.

"Father, what do you mean greater power? There is even more power that I can gain? What is it?" I ask. What could he be talking about?

"You must first join me my son. Will you join me in my crusade against the Soul Reapers?" He asks again.

Joining my father. Knowing him, he already knows that he'll win the war; I just need to seal the deal. He has already helped. He helped me uncover more of my power, joining him would be only natural. And after all, he is my father and he will help me get my revenge, and help me become a stronger Quincy.

I suddenly know my decision.

"Father. I _will_ join you in your fight against the Soul Reapers!" It was clear to me, there was no doubt. I must join my father.

"Excellent my son. Soon I will have someone come to bring you to my palace, and you shall see me in the flesh, I promise. Be strong my son. We shall meet again." He says before my vision fades.

Blackness.

I awaken to find myself slumped over my desk. _I saw him again_. I remember everything. He said he would send someone to bring me to his Palace. Who is father going to send? And when? My mind felt as it were going in a million different directions all at once.

It's not important at the moment, I tell myself as I bring my random thoughts back into order. Right now I have to look for Uryu. I quickly change into my Quincy attire. I haven't changed it much since my awakening; I still wear my cape with my aiguillette on my right shoulder, and the usual uniform with the stipe in the middle that represents the Quincy. But I did give myself a new pair of gloves with a Quincy pentacle on the back of them.

I look at the time; 1:30pm. Damn it, I overslept. Oh wait, it's my day off. Phew. Uryu's still in school, but he'll be getting out soon. I'll watch what he does from the distance.

If I recall, the Soul Reapers have someone present in Karakura. Rukia Kuchiki and Ichigo. But Ichigo is part Quincy even if he doesn't know it, Akihiro smiles.

I know they were working together these days and that she was his boss or something. I suppose Uryu will challenge Ichigo after school, but where will Rukia be? She knows about Uryu and the Quincy. She'll want to learn more about us, so she'll go to the guy that knows everything…Kisuke. I could start by meeting her and introducing myself. Anything's better than waiting I suppose. I guess I'll go there then, I can still monitor Uryu's Spiritual Pressure while I'm talking to her.

I quickly get to my balcony and Hirenkyaku onto another roof top. I continue for Urahara's Shoten when I sensed a hollow nearby. Damn, they got to appear now? How irritating. I let my pentacle fall and form my long silver bow. "_Pathetic Hollow_" I quietly say to myself as I fire a single arrow and it disintegrates. I let my bow go and it disintegrates as well, leaving my pentacle dangling on my wrist. I quickly continue to Urahara's Shoten. When I arrive, I notice Ururu and Jinta sweeping. I jump off the second floor roof I was standing on and appear in front of them.

"Hey guys what's up, you both haven't aged a day since I last saw you!" I say in an excited tone. It had been nine years since I last spoke to them, not since I went to Hueco Mundo.

"The boss wanted to keep them young for a little while, so he made a potion that kept them this way for a few years, although he did stop giving it to them just recently." A voice that I recognized as Tessai.

"Ahh Tessai! Long time no see! You haven't aged a day yourself I see."

"Indeed? Well enough about me; something big must be happening if you're here. It's been nine years." Tessai replies.

I look at my watch, 2pm. Huh; I guess I live farther away from here than I thought.

"Yeah something like that. I am a bit early, I'll swing by later. Bye!" I say before I Hirenkyaku to the roof of another building.

I guess I'll wait until 2:45 then. That's when class ends anyway. As I sit on the roof I was on, I begin to think about last night. My father said that I can obtain more power. What does he mean by that? What power can I possibly get? And he mentioned sending someone to pick me up, but who would he trust to do that? Are there more Quincy? Or will it be a simple servant of father's? I ponder this for a long time before I look at my watch.

3:00

Well, school should be out, I'll head back to Urahara's Shoten. I land exactly where I did the last time only this time I head for the door. I hear a conversation taking place inside.

"Well if it isn't my favorite customer! What can I do for you? Ugh!" I hear Kisuke say, before I hear someone throw something at him.

"Don't play innocent with me Urahara! I had to come in person cus I've been calling for days with a major problem and you don't respond!" An angry woman cried out.

I didn't bother to listen to the rest of their small talk. I decide to wait until they started talking about Quincy. I make the decision to let Urahara go on and on about us to Rukia Kuchiki. Knowing him, he probably already knows I'm here. It's about 10 minutes before I realize that he's finished talking.

"But then, it was the same belief that led to their destruction." Yep, he's finished talking. So I open the shop door and lean on the door frame, intentionally letting my Quincy pentacle dangle from my wrist.

"Urahara, you know we're not all gone, so stop lying to the poor girl." I say in a very sarcastic tone.

"Akihiro, my apologies, but it's been so long I wasn't sure what happened to you." He replies in his usual lazy tone.

"Wait! You're a Quincy too? Then you must know this Uryu Ishida don't you?" Rukia says wide eyed.

"Yes and yes. I am a Quincy and I know Uryu. I consider him to be my little brother; I've known him for a long time."

"You're his brother?" she says, clearly surprised.

"In a sense yes, his family has looked after me for a long time." I say evasively, trying not to act too suspicious.

"Is this true Kisuke?" She asked.

"Yes it's true. Akihiro is a very important Quincy; he's the heir to the Quincy throne. Though the title is meaningless now, he would be the man in charge of all the Quincy." Kisuke says.

"The Quincy had a king? Why would he be the king?" Rukia asks, interested by this.

"To put it simply, my father created the Quincy." I say, hoping to avoid mentioning my father's name. I don't want to risk having the Soul Reapers put a hit on me. That would be rather annoying.

"He created them! Wait a minute, how old are you!" She asks wide eyed with shock and disbelief.

"Let's see here…hmmm…well I've been locked into a sleep state for over a millennium. But I've _lived_ roughly 24 years of my life. So in total I've been around for 1024 years. Is that a good enough answer?" I say sarcastically.

She is stilled wide eyed and, and now totally speechless. I smile until I feel a rise in spiritual pressure.

"Well I can't stick around forever you know. I'll get going now. Until next time!" I say before I Hirenkyaku toward were I felt a rise in spiritual pressure. It didn't take long for me to find the cause. There were thousands of Hollows everywhere in the sky, on the ground, on buildings, everywhere. "_You've got to be kidding me! This is pathetic! Are the Hollows really this starved? Pleeeaasse._" I say sarcastically as I let my pentacle fall and form my Silver bow. I draw my reishi string back. "_Pathetic Hollows. Time to sleep._" I say with a sadistic smile and release my string and my barrage of arrows finds their targets, quickly destroying the Hollows for good.

"What could have drawn that many Hollows here? There can't possibly…wait…did he use…oh my god. So that's the type of challenge he intended all along." I say, realizing very quickly how this happened. A while ago, Uryu showed me a pill that can be used as bait to attract Hollows. I never thought he would actually use it though. I need to find him.

As I make my way toward where I feel his spiritual pressure, I am slowed by the many hollows that get in my way. "_They never learn do they? Oh well, if its death they want, its death they'll get._" I say with a wide grin.

Suddenly I notice that something just isn't right, then I look up and I noticed it. A crack appearing in the sky and thousands more hollows appearing. "_Hmmmm, too boring, but…" _He hesitates with a grin,_ "… something even bigger will be coming._" I'll incorporate this into Uryu's training, as well as Ichigo's. I have to assume that's what Urahara is thinking for him. That's when I noticed that Uryu was with Ichigo fighting off some hollows.

No sooner do I this in my mind's eye, when Urahara starts heading in the same direction I was… towards them. It wasn't long before my prediction came true and I notice the crack in the sky open into a Garganta with a Gillian coming though. '_Aww, just one? I was hoping a few would come.'_ I think to myself. I then focus my attention back to Uryu and Ichigo just as Urahara arrives. When I noticed them run toward the Gillian, I Hirenkyaku behind them to see what Urahara is up to. It isn't long before I noticed Rukia run to him as well. She was angry that he told Ichigo to fight the Gillian, but he tapped her and put a binding spell on her. I slowly approach them.

"_Well, well_, looks like you're going to let Ichigo fight that thing, huh." I continue, "Oh, hi Rukia." I say sarcastically as an after-thought.

"There's a method to my madness, but I imagine you heard me tell that to Rukia. In fact, you've been watching the whole thing from afar haven't you?" He says in response to my question. Yup, he's still the same Urahara I've known.

"You haven't changed I see. Yeah, you've caught me. I wanted to make sure Uryu didn't get himself killed. I did swear I would protect the last of the Quincy after all." I say.

"Makes sense. Can I ask you something Akihiro? How much do you know about Ichigo Kurosaki?" He says. But he and I both know about his power so I was a little unsure of how he expected me to respond.

"I know more than you may think. After all, I know about a power he won't discover for a quite a while most likely. But his sis…" I choke, I thought of something. His sisters. They all have the same mother, but would that make them like Ichigo? Do they have both Soul Reaper and Quincy powers? Could they be trained to learn how to use their powers? I just may have to check that out.

Urahara glances at me when I hesitate. He didn't let on that he knew what I was going to say. At least I don't think so. I look down at the still binded Rukia.

"He'll be fine, no need to worry. If he can't take care of it I can fire _one_ arrow and kill the damn thing." I say looking her in the eye before shifting my focus back on the Gillian. When I notice that it was loading up a doom blast. _"Hmm this should be interesting._" I say quietly. Should I activate my Blut Vene Anhaben? Just so were all protected? Ahh can't hurt I suppose. Not even Urahara will know what I'm doing.

I quickly bring my Blut Vene beyond my body, bringing it over Urahara, Rukia, and myself. Rukia gawks at the sight, even Urahara's eyes widen. There are patterns on the dome that now surrounds us that resembled the intricate pattern of my veins.

"Wha…what is this! Urahara do you know what he's doing?!" Rukia asked in speechless tone.

"Akihiro…what is this new technique?" Urahara asks, avoiding Rukia's question.

"Sorry, I can't tell you. But I will tell you this; I learned it not so long ago, a few years actually. This is the first time I trying it out in combat…or I guess observing combat would be a better way to say it." I reply.

It wasn't long before Ichigo ran up to the Gillian. The Gillian fired its doom blast at Ichigo. He quickly raises his Zanpakuto to block it successfully. He holds it off, I sense his power increasing, and judging by the look on Uryu's face, he senses it as well. Ichigo continues to block the cero blast before what appeared to be Ichigo shooting it back at the Gillian. The Gillian slowly retreats after taking that hit. I never knew they had a sense to retreat, although, that's because I kill all the ones I come into contact with. I grin at that thought.

"IIIIIIIIII WIN!" Ichigo shouts as he holds his arm up and sticks up his fingers, making the peace sign with his hand. He says something to Uryu but I didn't catch it. Suddenly Ichigo falls to the ground; his Zanpakuto begins to light up to the point where one could barely look at it. It was breaking down.

"Ichigo released all his spirit energy at one time! It looks like it put too much strain on his body!" Rukia cries out.

Uryu realized this; he quickly ran to Ichigo and put his foot over the blade and a wave of blue light shot out of his body. He forms his Kojaku and started firing arrows into the sky. I knew what he was doing; he was trying to release Ichigo's out of control spirit energy bit by bit until it was under control. This was incredibly dangerous. I quickly run down to them, but by the time I got there, Ichigo's spirit energy was stabilized.

Uryu collapsed to his knees. "Grandfather…" He says in a voice filled with anguish, and Akihiro could hear the regret in his voice. Ever since Soken died, he always blamed himself for his death. He never forgave himself for not trying to save him. But it was never his fault, if it was anyone's fault it was mine for not being there, and being in Hueco Mundo training.

I put my hand on his shoulder. "Uryu, you know it wasn't your fault. You were too young; you were still learning how to be a Quincy." I say in a gentle voice.

"No, it _was_ my fault. I was too… wea…"

I cut him off before he could say more.

"No, you can't blame yourself, he wouldn't have wanted that. You know that." I say.

"…I know you're right...but…" He said in a sad tone.

"Go home and get some rest Uryu, I have to talk to your new friend." I tell him, knowing from experience that he was very exhausted.

"Ok Akihiro." He replies without arguing. He gets up, and begins to walk home without looking back.

"Your name is Ichigo Kurosaki right?" I say with my back to Uryu's friend as I watch my brother walk off.

"Yeah it is. Who are you and how do you know Ishida?" He says in a curious tone.

"I'm Akihiro Bach, Uryu's family helped raise me and get me on my feet, Uryu is like a little brother to me, we consider each other brothers. As you can probably tell, I am a Quincy as well. I helped him train after his grandfather, who also happened to be his master, died. I trained under him also for a short while. I ended up fighting the-" I cut myself off, not quite understanding what made me share so much information with Ichigo so soon. I _never_ spoke of what happened there that day. Neither did Uryu. I decided to hold that information back.

"Fought the _what_?" He said curiously, and I swore under my breath.

"Never mind, it's not important."

"Why did you let him do this whole thing then?" Ichigo said, dropping the subject like a smart little youngster. Akihiro smiled. "You're his older brother you should know how dangerous it is to expose the whole town to hollows." Ichigo continues.

"It was good trainings...for both of you. If anything got out of hand I would have taken care of it. With my strength and experience something like this would be _child's play_." I say in a voice dripping with sarcasm. I like this kid.

"Bu-" I cut him off.

"_Child's_…_Play_. Ichigo. I'm stronger than any captain of the 13 Court Guard. I have limits. Very few mind you, but I'm getting stronger by the day. So don't worry, I know when Uryu gets too ambitious, I can handle it. And if my eyes did not deceive me, you needed a little help yourself. Just make sure _you_ don't get too ambitious. That'll make Rukia's job easier." I say as Rukia and Urahara's group rushes to Ichigo.

"Ichigo!" Rukia cry's out.

"Hey, I think she _likes_ you." I say with a wide grin.

"What!" He yells blushing.

"HaHa! What's wrong she's cute, you'd make a good couple." I say laughing.

"What? No we wouldn't!" He yells louder, his blush getting brighter. He totally likes her.

"She was real concerned for you Ichigo. Isn't that right Rukia?" I say as I noticed Rukia coming up on us.

"Of course I was! That thing could have killed you!" She says in a very concerned tone. "Why wouldn't I be concerned? Enough of this… what were you two talking …" She starts to say loudly, before it dawns on her what I was insinuating and blushed.

"Who'd make a good couple?" Urahara says as he finally walks over.

"Rukia and Ichigo." I say ginning.

"Yeah, you guys are a perfect match." Urahara says smiling behind his fan.

"Uggg shut up both of you!" Ichigo yells his face now the color of a stop light. A bright stop light.

"Well I have to go pick up my glasses, I forgot about them with all of today's excitement. I'll see you guys later!" I say waving to them as I walk away.

As I walk, my mind drifts off to what happened today. Uryu challenging Ichigo, me talking to Kisuke for the first time in nine years, and my dream. What will working for my father be like? How does he plan on getting his revenge, through an all-out war? A war would be very difficult. Does he know of more Quincy? Most of us are dead in the world of the living as far as I know.

I see my eye doctor's building. I walk in and notice the girl at the front desk.

"Name please." She says in an emotionless voice without even looking up.

"Akihiro Bach."

"Pick up correct?" She replies.

"Yes." I say, liking her attitude. She hasn't looked at me yet.

"Here you go. Do they fit ok?" She asked as I put them on. Her eyes are an ugly, undecipherable color. Disappointing.

They fit perfectly. Rectangular in shape, the color of midnight, yep, suits me just fine. The frame holds the lenses in on three sides; top and sides. The bottom of the lens is held in with an almost invisible wire, and the stems on the sides are thick and black.

"They fit fine, thank you." I say to the ugly girl as she reaches around to feel how they fit on my head.

"Good." She says in that monotone voice. "You paid ahead of time. You're good." She says with a smile and I almost groan out loud. The smile didn't help her appearance. Poor girl.

"Thank you." I say as I walk out.

The difference in my vision was immediate, I am able to see much farther and clearer. I know they will help my performance in battle and I couldn't be more pleased. I hustle my way home, there's work to do.

When I open the door, I notice everything is as I left it. I prepare my tea and sit on the couch. 'When will father send that person to bring me to him?' I think to myself. No sooner had the thought entered my head did I feel a rise in spiritual pressure on the balcony. I look over and see a shadow in the shape of a man. He enters through the open door uninvited.

He was a tall young man, roughly my age from what I could tell. He was thin with long blonde hair that went past his shoulders, and he wore a similar uniform to that of my father when I saw him. He had white trousers and boots with a hooded cloak and a thigh length trench coat.

"It's been too long brother." I hear the man says.

* * *

Here is my newest chapter(Plot twist was nice at the end eh?), it is also my longest. I hope you enjoy it, I gave a bit more insight on how Akihiro changed, becoming a lot more arrogant, like how most Quincy have been described as. I don't think I'll post for awhile, since I have finals this week and next week, sorry about that. But I'll still write when I have the time and my scheduled gets back to normal.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Reunited

It felt like a flood of memories hit me at once. My head felt like it was going to explode. It took me several long minutes to pull myself back together.

I remember now.

Jugram was one of the first _and_ youngest Quincy's to join my father and his Sternritter when he first invaded the Soul Society. Though everything after father went on his invasion was a blur, everything before that I now remember. When Jugram joined us, he didn't join us alone. He joined with one other Quincy named Bazz B.

Father never spoke much about my mother, but he did tell me that she was an Echt Quincy. He was only with her for a short time, and I was created from that union. A short while after they had gone their separate ways, she had married and given birth to my brother. I never found out about him until Jugram joined the Sternritter as my father's right hand man. When we did find out we had the same mother, we started hang out together more and became close. Sometimes when we hung out, he brought the other Quincy that joined with him, Bazz B. We also trained together. I acted as their trainer and helped sharpen their skills.

"So dad kept you after all eh?" I say sarcastically.

"It seems that way. Are you surprised?" He replies.

"Not at all Jugram. I'm quite proud actually." I say as I stand up from the couch. "Well, I assume we shouldn't waste any time. We don't want to keep father waiting."

"Indeed. Follow me brother." Jugram says, signaling me to follow him.

"Oh! Wait a moment." I say quickly. "Did you want some tea before we left Jugram?"

He closes his eyes and shakes his head disappointingly. "You haven't changed a bit Akihiro. No. I don't want tea."

I chuckle and smile. "Well I figured I should ask out of curtesy"

"Well come with me, I'll tell you where we're going." He says as he Hirenkyaku's off my balcony. I quickly follow him and Hirenkyaku alongside him.

"We're heading into an entire different realm, the Schatten Bereich, or Shadow Realm. Watch." Jugram says before he suddenly stops on top of a building.

He holds out his hand and I suddenly see a shadow form. Instantly, a six pointed cross formed above him, black as the night itself. He then dropped the shadow from his hand and spoke to me.

"Are you ready? Don't worry, this is a Schatten. It's a portal that Quincy can use to go between realms. It can only be formed in places there are shadows." He says.

"I'm ready, let's go." I say; eager to follow him into the black cross.

Just as suddenly as I walk in, I emerge into a large room with two rows of people, thirteen on either side. When I looked to my right I see him. My father sitting on his throne, and Haschwalth quickly walks up to him.

"Here is your son Your Majesty." He says as he kneels before my father.

"My son. Welcome to the Silbern, my palace." He says with a devious grin.

"So I see. The Silbern, a nice name. I take it these are the new generation of Sternritter." Damn, it's cold in here. I should have brought a jacket.

"Yes, they are. You'll get to meet them soon enough, but I have to get you settled in here first." He replies before standing up.

"Hmm, well before we do that, explain to me what you intend my role to be? I'm looking forward to it." I quickly add as I slide my hands into my pocket, letting my thumbs hang out on the rim of them.

"Your Epithet is 'A' the same as mine. Your role will be to lead the new special-forces unit I intend to form, the Sternritter Kommandotruppe (Sternritter Commando)." He says as he walks toward me.

"Ohhh, Special Forces? Sounds interesting." I assume there's more that we should discuss in private so I decide to say no more until we are alone. "Lead the way father." I say.

He told me there was more power he can help me obtain, so I was eager to get settled in so that we could start my training as soon as possible.

"Follow me my son." He signals me to follow and gives Jugram a look that says without words that he wanted him to stay behind.

"I will tell you about the new unit as we walk." He says quietly. "The Kommandotruppe will be a unit comprised of five Sternritter that you will hand select. I will give you a list of the Sternritter with their profile and respective powers." He says as we begin walking down a hallway.

"I see. What type of missions do you intend to use us for?" I ask, curious to understand his mind set and it will also help me pick my team.

"Your main mission will be to investigate events that we think are interesting and might benefit us in some way. You may also be called upon to sabotage our enemy's plans in the Soul Society or Hueco Mundo. Lastly, some of your missions may also be to directly interfere in affairs going on around us that may play a critical role in the future. Do you think you can do this my son?" He asks. By the tone in his voice, I could tell that he already knows my answer.

"I can father. Since we're alone, I must admit I am curious to see what this new power is you were referring to when you came to me."

"That is part of the reason I wish to speak to you in private. Have you heard of a Quincy Vollständig?" He asked questioningly.

I have heard of a Vollständig, in fact Soken told me about it. But he never liked them so I never had the chance to actually train and find out what mine was. When he passed away, I decided to leave that area of Quincy power alone… until now.

"Yes I have father, though I am unfamiliar with mine." I tell him, unable to keep the disappointment from my voice.

"That is fine Akihiro." Father says as he places a hand briefly on my shoulder. "I will help you discover yours. But first I will show you the room that will be yours when you stay here." He says as he stops a door which he slowly opens.

The room is large; the walls are stone which was in great contrast to the wooden floors, and there was a large window on the opposite side of the room. The room is furnished with an expensive leather couch with mahogany tables on each side. They each sported a kerosene lamp. They had an elegant, vintage look to them. Next to the door is a large bookcase filled to overflowing with a wide variety of books on every topic under the sun. To the right of the bookcase was a study desk with a leather chair pushed in neatly behind it. There was another door on the left wall that led into a spacious bedroom with a large, ornate mirror on the wall above a chest of drawers.

"Consider this room yours when you stay here; I hope it is to your liking." He says.

"It's quite impressive Father." I say sincerely.

"Good, when you're done training, I will give you files on all the Sternritter so you can select your team." He leads us back towards the hall. "However, right now I'm going to help you bring out your Vollständig." He tells me as he continues walking out of the room and down the hall.

Eventually we walk to a pair of large doors with an ornate emblem adorning the front on both doors. I assume the meaning but before I can say anything my father speaks.

"I'm assuming you already guessed that this was our emblem, the emblem of the Wandenreich." He smiles. "You were very young the last time you saw it."

"Oh, so that's the _Sternritter's_ emblem; I almost thought it was the emblem of the Wandenreich." I say in a confused tone.

"Correct, it would be easy for you to mistake it this many years later. But it appears you still remember it" He says.

When he opens the door, we emerge into yet another large room. There were target dummies lined up down a long range, staggered at the different distances. I hear my father speak as I stare in awe of the room.

"All Quincy must train to obtain there Vollständig. You are no exception. Here." He says as he hands me a wooden box with the emblem of the Wandenreich on it. It also had a lock on it. He hands me both the box with the key.

"Open it. You will need this to obtain your Vollständig."

I put the key into the lock and open the lid. Inside the box was a black glove that would extend up the forearm but stops short at roughly two inches below the elbow. The glove had the emblem of the Wandenreich on back of the hand.

This is a Senrei Glove.

"You know how to train with it right my son?" He says with a smile.

"Yes father, I must train for seven days firing arrows as frequently as I can while keeping my bow from dissipating. I can do this, just keep me supplied with coffee and tea and I'll be fine." I say with a grin.

He chuckles. "I'll take care of that."

I form my bow and begin firing my arrows. I begin to think about Uryu and how he'll react when I get back. I'll make up something…eh, like a business trip.

Perfect.

It started off easy, but as the days passed, I got more, and more, tired. Even with the coffee and tea that came, my eyes grew heavy.

By day seven I felt as if I was going to pass out... but I made it through it.

"It's been a week, how do you feel?" I hear my father say as he walked up behind me.

"Like I've spent the last seven days firing arrows. Now I will sleep just as long…" I say on a yawn that made my father laugh. It was the last sound I heard before I collapsed backwards into a dead sleep.

* * *

Sorry this chapter took a lot longer than I planned, but I had to finish up some tests in school and I took a break from writing. This chapter I split in half so the other half is already in progress and will be published as chapter 12. I hope you liked this one and please leave a comment/review.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Knights Of The Quincy

When I finally wake up I see my father sitting in a chair next to me reading a book, and sipping on some tea.

"You're awake. Good, now you can activate your Vollständig." He says as he sets his tea cup down. So much for good morning son, I think to myself with a smile. "To activate your Vollständig, you must remove the Senrei Glove. Give it a try." He says, pointing to my glove.

"Alright. Here I go." I say with confidence.

As I slide the glove off, I feel a rise in my spiritual pressure, but not as much as I would expect. When the glove is fully removed, nothing happens. I see a confused look on my father's face.

"Nothing happened." I say.

"Indeed. This isn't normal, but it happens. There are Sternritter whose Vollständig are activated in different ways. We just have to find that different way." He says. He knows more than he's letting on. He just wants me to see if I can figure it out on my own.

"Alright." I say, ready to take on the unspoken challenge. "I think I have an idea." I say grabbing my Quincy cross neckless. Maybe I have to take something I'm attached to. I've had this neckless for as long as I remember, I formed my first Kojaku with this cross.

But nothing happens, though I can see a smile spreading across my father's lips.

"Nothing." I say.

"I have an idea." I hear my father say. "Try saying _Vollständig_ while you hold the neckless."

"Hmm…ok." I say as I hold my neckless level with my shoulders.

"_Vollständig_…"

A column of blue light envelops me. It feels like its burning me, yet I could feel the surge in my power. _What in God's name will this do to me? I know this enhances a Quincy's powers but the power they get varies depending on the Quincy._

By the time the light is gone, I notice my appearance has changed drastically. My uniform has changed into something much more elegant though similar.

The uniform is still the classic Quincy white lined in a light bluish color. The buttons on my shirt are double breasted and spaced roughly six inches apart with two light blue lines running alongside them. There is an elegant Quincy cross in the center of my chest on the uniform; right below my neck is a sort of grey colored metal. My cape is still shoulder length and is lined light blue all across. Where the cape comes across the area my shoulders meet my biceps there is the same metallic and elegant Quincy cross on either side. The cape is connected by a well-shaped curved grey metal, pined to the cape with emblems of the Sternritter on either side of the grey metal. My gloves have also changed with the emblem of the Quincy Pentacle on the back of both hands. When I look up I notice I have a halo floating above my head, which seems to correspond with what appear to be angel wings on my back.

"Damn that felt weird. But do I feel great!" I say excitedly

"Your new uniform is quite elegant." I hear my father say.

"Yeah. I like it, but I assume it only shows while I'm in Vollständig." I say in a disappointed tone, although I know father is going to give me a new uniform anyway.

"Yes. That uniform will only show while you're in Vollständig." He continues. "Let's see what new powers you get while in this form. For the most part, it only enhances your powers but it can give you new ones as well."

"Alright, let's see." I say cheerfully, happy to have finally reached this point in my training.

I hold out my hand and form my long silver bow. I appear to be the same, but my arrows should be far more deadly. I take aim at one of the target dummies and release a single arrow. The arrow hits the target in the exact same moment that I release it. For a moment there was a blinding light that seemed to only affect father, though I was aware of it I was able to see just fine. Interesting…Needless to say the target was gone leaving only the post it was attached to along with shredded remnants of the target.

"My, my. That's quite an impressive ability, blinding all those around you but yourself. It only lasted for a short period of time so you should make use of it in battle." Father said with a sly smile. "But there is more to your power than that. Try forming a spirit weapon, other than a bow." He continues as he struggles quietly to regain his sight after my blinding light.

"Another weapon? I think I can do that." I say.

I hold both my hands out, one to the right and the other to the left, with my palms facing down. I begin to gather the reishi into the form a pistol. When I move the guns to where I can get a better look at them, I notice that they were both silver P.08 Lugers. Huh. Very interesting.

"Lugers?! Very nice." I hear my father says in a surprised voice, breaking my train of thought. "Take a few shots down the range."

I hold out both my arms and aim at one of the targets that is even farther down the range. I slowly squeeze the trigger on one Luger and follow through on the other. The reishi bullets got there almost quicker than I could finish squeezing the trigger, and they went clean through _all_ the targets before embedding themselves into the back wall.

"Impressive, but I think there is more. Even from here I can tell there is more to those Lugers than just a pair of dual pistols." I can see his frown as he his mind begins to think on it. "Try putting them together." Father says.

"Until they are touching?" I ask, excited by the unknown.

"_Combine_ them Akihiro." He says plainly.

Now it is I who am frowning, but I do as he says. As I bring my hands together a blinding light begins to appear but like before, it doesn't seem to affect me, only my father. The light only gets brighter as my hands get closer to each other; my father is holding his arm up to shield his eyes at this point. I can sense the reishi taking on a new form.

By the time the bright light dies down I see a completely different weapon in my hands. The gun was another German gun but it was much heavier and larger. It was a silver MP40. Very, _very_,impressive.

"A Maschinenpistole 40. Or MP40 as it's usually referred to. You know the drill my son." My father says with his arm still raised as he rubs at his sore eyes.

I take aim down the sights and unleash a barrage of bullets, the shots weren't as accurate as I would like, though this gun isn't known for its accuracy anyway. The target I was aiming at was riddled with holes. The bullets continued on all the way to the back wall…perhaps even beyond that.

_I wonder_

_Can I perform Licht Regen with this? I'll give it a try._

At this point I can fire a Licht Regen instantaneously, I've been able to for a while now. As it turns out I can. Thousands of bullets began flying down range, leaving the targets almost nonexistent…and there was a huge whole where the back wall used to be.

"Well, that was one hell of a Licht Regen. I think I need a different range." I say sarcastically.

My father chuckles. "Move to the next one. Then add more reishi to your weapon, it will take on another form." He says.

I do as he says and move onto the next range. When I begin adding more reishi to my gun I notice the same blinding light that had appeared earlier, and this time my father had already raised his arm to shield himself. It still had no effect on me.

When the blinding light dies down, I notice another completely different gun. The gun is a silver StG 44, another German weapon. It's actually the first modern assault rifle.

"Ahh, the Strumgewehr 44, otherwise known as the StG 44. Your Vollständig is quite unique. Give it a test run." My father says.

I take aim and fire a long barrage of reishi bullets. The accuracy was much better than the MP40 and the rate of fire was either the same as or faster than the MP40. The targets were riddled with holes. I didn't bother to test a Licht Regen since I could use it with the MP40 I could probably do it with the StG 44.

"This should be the last weapon of your Vollständig. Gather more Reishi Akihiro." Father says.

I do this and the light appears once more. When the light died down the weapon felt much heavier than the StG 44. Then I looked down, it was a silver MG 42. _Ohhh I'm going to have fun with this._

"Ahh, the Maschinengewehr 42, or the MG 42. Very nice. Try it out." He says, a devious smile curving his lips.

I took aim, and pulled the trigger. A constant barrage of bullets was unleashed, hitting their targets with devastating effects. Some of them were cut in half.

"Sheesh, that gun has a nice high rate of fire." I say, and we share a sadistic smile.

"Yes, indeed. But I have to ask, do you know what that light was?" My father asks inquisitively.

"No, I don't know what it was. Do you?" I ask.

"It is the Heilige Licht, the Holy Light."

"I see." I reply knowing indeed that this was a very rare power to have.

"That was the final stage of your Vollständig." My Father says.

"You can revert back to your normal form. Here is your uniform and the files I promised you about our Sternritter so you can select your team." He says as he hands me my folded up uniform with a file box balanced on top of it. "I have to get back to the Sternritter; there is a scheduled meeting today that I have to attend. When you decide on the five Sternritter you want on your team find me and we'll meet with them."

"Sounds good. I will see you then father." I say as I set the uniform with the files down and revert out of my Vollständig.

When my father left the room I began to undress. I set my traditional Quincy attire aside and folded it neatly. My new uniform is similar to what I saw everyone else here wearing. The trench coat was white and double breasted with large button cuffs and lapels. There is a black leather belt going across the waist of my trench coat and it was adorned with a silver buckle. The cloak is white with light blue edges, ankle-length, and fastened by a single button with the emblem of the Wandenreich. I am also given a striped ribbon with a five pointed Quincy cross. I fasten on the left breast of my trench coat. I was given trench boots, but I don't like them that much, not enough Quincy in them. So I put back on my traditional boots with the blue Quincy cross on them. Lastly I put the Sanrei Glove back in the box it was given to me in, since my Vollständig isn't activated by its removal.

"Hmmm, this is quite fitting. I like it." I say out loud, but laugh since there was no one there to give reply to my vain words.

I pick up my old uniform and the file box and begin walking to my room. On the way, my mind drifts, and I start to think about my Vollständig. I still have to name it. Something that's cool. It makes me look like an Angel, and I have cool German guns…hmmm…What about 'Engel Des Krieges' (Angel Of War). I like it! But will I really need to use it in battle? Or is it enough just to say I have it? There have to be opponents that are strong enough to require me to activate it. Maybe a few skilled Soul Reaper captains or a powerful arrancar. Ahh, of course there is. I can't help myself, I grin at the thought.

By the time I'm finished thinking about this, I realize I have made it to my room. I open my door and walk over to the study desk. I open the file and skim through the names. One of the first names that stick out is Äs Nödt.

"Fear inducement eh? That sounds interesting, you will be a kommando." I say quietly to myself.

Another Sternritter that stuck out to me was Bambietta Basterbine. It says here that she is known for attacking her subordinates to vent frustration.

Interesting.

"Bambietta. You may come in handy."

Ok, two down, three more to go I tell myself as I continue to look through the files. I toss several of them to the floor in frustration before another one grabs my attention.

Ohhh, your power seems interesting. Liltotto Lamperd. Consumption, so you eat your enemy? That seems…gross. But at least there dead.

"Ok, Liltotto, checkmark to you! You're onboard."

Ok, three now. Two more. Hmmm…Ohhh, what about you! Handy with a knife are you? Well chop, chop Shaz Domino, you could be useful.

"Shaz, you shall be a kommando."

Ok, one more, but who? Hmmmm. I quickly rifle through the last of the files, eager to find number 5.

What about you. Cang Du. Hand to hand combat expert and Hirenkyaku expert. You'll definitely be useful.

"Alright Cang Du. You'll be a kommando. Alright, that's five, time to meet with father." I say as I get up and head to the door, impressed with the fact that it only took me a few hours to put together my team. Of course I would need to meet with them before I make it final.

When I open the door I notice someone walking down the hall. A tall young girl, her hair was long, straight, and black. Her attire was the basic white uniform with the hooded cloak and thigh length trench coat. She also wore knee length boots with black stocking and a miniskirt. To complete her uniform, she had a white cap with a black peak, the Wandenreich insignia emblazoned on its front.

"Ahh, your Bambietta correct?" I say, careful not to anger her. Hmm, I can't say that she isn't attractive though. She's quite fetching actually.

"Who the hell…" When she turned around, she immediately recognized who was calling her and her pretty face turned fifty shades of red. "You're Majesty! My apologies. I didn't see…" I cut her off before she can finish.

"It's fine, don't worry about it." I say. "By the way, I _am_ one _hell_ of a guy." I say with a chuckle, enjoying her discomfort.

"Of course." She stemmers, totally missing my joke.

Women!

"Don't worry, I don't over react to stuff like that. I should get going though. I have a lot to take care of." I say with a chuckle that she obviously doesn't get either. "We'll meet again soon enough. But until then take care." I say as I turn around and wave. She was still beat red and it felt good to have given her that reaction to me. _She's a keeper for sure._

I continue to make my too my father's chambers. As I near his door I hear someone.

"His Majesty says your Vollständig is something to admire." I recognize it as Jugram.

"So he really thinks it's all that eh?" I say turning my head.

"He does. You're new uniform looks nice." He adds with a smile.

"We'll it should shouldn't it? I mean as commander of the new special forces it has to look cool." I say sarcastically.

He chuckles. "I suppose your right. You know you're going to have a lot of work to do? He intends to deploy you in the upcoming events. You won't have much time to get ready."

"Yeah I know." I say, because I've seen a little of what's to come, but I still have to perfect that part of my power. "So how have you faired here? You and I are old as dirt, though you had the advantage of witnessing everything that's been going on. You're the Grandmaster if I recall?" I ask.

He chuckles again. "Yeah. I'm also your fathers 'other half' because I'm second in command here, and advisor. When he sleeps, which isn't often, I act as the monarch."

"He must really trust you Jugram, hell, I don't know if he'd even trust me that much, considering this is the first time I've seen him in over 1,000 years." I say sarcastically. "I'm kinda in a rush; I have to give father the list of the Sternritter I've selected for the Kommandotruppe."

"Of course, you didn't select me did you?" Jugram replies with a sly smile and chuckle.

I chuckle back. "No, I figured you'd be too busy to be a Kommando."

He laughs. "Well I won't keep you Akihiro. I will see you at dinner."

I laugh back and wave "See you."

I finally reach my father's room and open the large double doors.

"Ahh, welcome to my chambers my son. I take it you've selected your team. Let me see." He says as he stands up from his desk and walks toward me. "I see you took a liking to the uniform, but you're not wearing the trench boots."

"I didn't care for them too much, I prefer the traditional boots with the Quincy cross on them." I reply as I hand him the list of Sternritter I have selected.

"Ahh. Let's see who you chose …. Äs Nödt, Bambietta Basterbine, Liltotto Lamperd, Shaz Domino, and Cang Du. You selected an interesting group of people." My father says and I can see the approval in his eyes.

"I thought so as well." I reply with a sinister grin.

"I will send someone to fetch them." My father says.

My father called up a Soldat and ordered him to summon the five Sternritter to his chambers. Within a few minutes, the first Sternritter arrived to my father's chambers. As expected, it was Äs Nödt.

"Your Äs Nödt correct? Welcome."

"Thank you sir, it's an honor to be chosen _personally_ by you to be a part of the Kommandotruppe." Äs Nödt said as he kneeled before me.

"Thank you, you honor me. You may rise. Your power is fear inducement correct?" I ask already knowing the answer but figured it would break the ice and give us something to talk about.

"Yes sir, I summon reishi thorns and impale the enemy with them, they are usually killed instantaneously from the fear." Äs Nödt replies.

"Very nice. I look forward to seeing how you perform in battle." Yeah, he's on the squad.

Just as we finish our conversation another Sternritter enters.

"Sir, it's an honor to be chosen to join your team and serve under you. I will fight with ever thing I have to ensure our missions success." Cang Du says as he kneels in a similar fashion as Äs Nödt.

"Cang Du, it's an honor to meet you. You may rise. You're a Hirenkyaku expert as well as a hand-to-hand combat expert correct? And I believe your Epithet is 'I' for 'The Iron' also."

"Yes sir. My ability allows me to coat my skin in a partial or full layer of iron, thus making me virtually invulnerable to physical harm. And yes I am very skilled with Hirenkyaku, and in hand-to-hand combat." He says as he rises to face me.

He's going to be useful. As soon as he finishes his sentence another Sternritter enters.

"Commander, may I say that it's a pleasure to be serving under your command." Shaz says as he enters the room.

"Shaz Domino, welcome. It's an honor to meet you." I reply.

"I see Äs and Cang have gotten here ahead of me. We are waiting for two more?" Shaz asks as he takes a seat.

"Correct. Shaz, you're handy with knives correct?" I ask inquisitively.

"The best. I can pierce a Captains Kidō barrier with a single throw." He says.

Another good choice!

"Sir." Liltotto says as she enters father's chamber. "It will be an honor serve under your command and with the Kommandotruppe." Liltotto says kneeling while holding a lollypop in her other hand. _Aww, that's adorable._

"Liltotto Lamperd, it's an honor to meet you. You may rise. Your Epithet is 'G' for 'The Glutton' I believe. Which means you eat your enemy's, I found that very interesting." I say.

"Thank you sir." She says as she stands up and puts her lollypop back in her mouth and moves to sit down. I'm interested to see how her power works. She's good. As soon as she is seated, our final Sternritter enters.

"Commander. Thank you for allowing me to serve under your command; it's an honor to be given this opportunity." Bambietta says as she enters the room and kneels.

"Bambietta Basterbine, it's an honor to meet you again. You may rise. Your Epithet is 'E' for 'The Explode' if I recall." I say.

"Yes, I create bombs, and they cannot be blocked because there not made of reishi, they're reishi that turn anything they come in contact with into a bomb itself." She says as she rises. Interesting, she'll be really useful. And she's good eye candy. _Hehe_.

"Very nice. Well it looks like that's everyone. Well I might as well start with explaining what this unit does." I say as I make my way to the front of the Sternritter.

"The Kommandotruppe is a unit of elite Sternritter that will be sent on reconnaissance missions that don't directly involve the Wandenreich, Such as things the Soul Society has intervened in. During war time we'll be sent on missions such as sabotage or missions behind enemy line, that sort of thing. And as you know I've been chosen to lead this new squad. You already know who I am but I should formally introduce myself out of curtesy." I continue. "My name is Akihiro Bach, the son of Juha Bach" I say as I take a bow before the Sternritter.

* * *

I have officially decided to continue this story, do to the increase in it's followers and how much fun I had writing it. I hope to post a new chapter after I finish my other fan fiction 'Rebirth'. Please message me if you have any ideas for this story as I love to hear your opinions!


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Pride of the Quincy

I generate a shadow in my hand before dropping it to the ground, just as I saw my brother do. I can't help but feel overwhelmed with pride. Reuniting with my brother and my father and being chosen to lead the Kommandotruppe, to serve with them for the betterment of the Quincy; it's a very satisfying feeling.

I drop the shadow and walk through the portal, its black as pitch and it feels very cold, but I soon emerge back in Karakura town, on a sidewalk along a road with tree's lining one side of it. The night is well underway, maybe twelve o'clock. The street light flickers softly and I feel a rise in spiritual pressure nearby. It's Uryu, but there are others... Soul Reapers to be exact.

"What the hell did you do this time?" I say under my breath.

I walk down the street and sure enough, I see a redheaded Soul Reaper, with a black haired one next to him, who I could tell was a Captain. Red must be the Lieutenant. If I recall, the Soul Society limits the power of Lieutenants and Captains, they call it Gentei Reīn. At the foot of 'Red', as I am thoroughly enjoying calling him, is Uryu, collapsed and bleeding. There is a girl near him and I recognize her right away…Rukia Kuchiki. It doesn't look like she is here voluntarily either.

"Well then let's finish this off shall we? Remember _this_ as you depart this world! Renji Abarai is the name of the man who killed you!"

I Hirenkyaku to intercept him before he finishes Uryu off with a final blow, I raise my pointer finger to stop his sword. I don't bother to use Blut Vene because at the moment, the differences in our strength is like the distance between the earth and the sun.

"Tisk, tisk, tisk. You should be ashamed of yourself Soul Reaper. Attacking my brother is something I don't take very lightly." I say as I lift my head up to look at him.

"What the Hell?! Who are you!?" The Renji asks angrily.

"Akihiro?!" Uryu asks, his tone, though tired, is filled with disbelief and surprise.

"Sorry little brother, I had a business trip. It was nothing too big, so don't worry." I tell him as I step closer. "I'll get you out of here." I bend down to pat him on the head.

"So which one of you is going to be stupid enough to attack me?" I ask sarcastically.

"You're arrogance is going to get you killed, you should watch your tongue." The Captain says.

Tsh, poor fool has no idea who he's talking to.

Out of nowhere, a sudden explosion of spiritual pressure breaks the ground apart; I recognize it as Ichigo's.

Hmm…this should be interesting.

"Who in hells name are you?!" The Renji yells as he jumps to avoid being caught in the explosion.

I make eye contact with Ichigo before picking Uryu up and throwing him over my shoulder. After his defeat here, his pride as a Quincy is damaged; he isn't going to be taking it very lightly.

"Akihiro! Where are you going! Ichigo can't handle them! You have to help him!" Uryu shouts as I walk in the opposite direction.

"I have to get you away from here little brother, besides this battle is important to Ichigo and him alone. Besides, if we interfere, it will slow Ichigo's growth as he gets stronger. He has to learn to use his power." I continue. "Rukia will be fine in the end weather she's captured or not. I foresaw it." While I was at the Silbern I honed my powers, as well as perfecting my skill to foresee events further into the future, though I'm still far from perfect at it. I have made a great deal of progress but have found out quickly that foreseeing everything ruins the element of surprise in very fight, so I don't tend to use it unless I need to.

Uryu sighs, realizing the truth in my words. "…Damn it. He won't win today, but he'll go to the Soul Society after the fight. He won't give up until he's perfected his skills. It's clear he will be the one to save her, not me" Uryu pauses. "…But I have to go with him to the Soul Society Akihiro."

I stop.

"I saw this coming. I can't stop you…and to be honest I wouldn't anyway." I told tell him, knowing the truth of it. "You want to train in solitude. Grandfather gave you the Sanrei Glove. Use it Uryu. Become stronger." I remember when Sōken gave him the glove a long time ago, long before he was killed.

"I will Akihiro, but…will you come with me? Even you haven't been to the Soul Society yet." Uryu asks me.

"I may go, but I haven't decided." I say, knowing my father will take interest in this development. He may send me with my team or solo, but I know he'll send me. I just have to wait for orders.

I sense the spiritual pressure die down, until it completely faded away.

"The fights over Uryu, do you want to see what happened?" I ask as I adjust Uryu on my shoulder.

"Yeah, I suppose we should."

I turn around and head back, only to find a defeated Ichigo, lying in a pool of his own blood, mixed with rain water. Poor kid, well Kisuke probably sent him; he should be here soon if that's the case. I set Uryu down and pull out a wad of bandages out of my pocket and begin cleaning and dressing his wound.

"Akihiro" He begins. "What is that new uniform you're wearing?"

I pause. Damn, never thought about that.

"Well…It's what the Quincy wore back in the day, when I was a teenager and trained with my father. An elite few Quincy wore this uniform, they were hand-picked by my father to serve him. I happened to get my hands on some of their uniforms." Huh, not too bad for on-the-spot thinking. And it's not a lie either!

"Oh." He replies, and I can see the yearning in his eyes. Being a Quincy is everything to him.

Just as I thought would happen, everything that had transpired here was beginning to sink in, but before I can think on it more, Kisuke finally arrives and looks at the scene before him. His focus shifts from Ichigo, Uryu and myself before he speaks.

"Well now. Look who finally showed up after more than a week of absence. Where have you been Akihiro?" Urahara asks as he narrows his eyes on me.

"I don't think one should delve into someone else's affairs, but since you asked so nicely I'll tell you. I was on a business trip." I reply sarcastically as I look up at him.

"Is that so? Well, you arrived here at a convenient time, I'm liking the new outfit as well, it suites you." Urahara says, before going over to Ichigo to clean his wound and bandage him.

"Akihiro" Uryu speaks up as he rises to his feet. "I'm going to head home."

I place my hand on Uryu's shoulder and give him the once over. "Alright, if you need anything, let me know, alright? I'm here for you." I say in a sincere voice.

"I know Akihiro, I'll keep in touch." Uryu says before turning and walking back towards his home.

_Get strong Uryu. Then I can give you a power one can only dream of._

"Kisuke, Ichigo's Soul Chain is shattered, he lost his Soul Reaper powers. How do you intend to fix that?" I ask without turning to face him.

"I have my ways" He replies.

"Kisuke…" I begin. "Do you forget he has my father's blood running through him?"

Urahara's eyes widen. "You're not implying…that _you_ train him?" He asks in disbelief.

I turn to face him.

"I look out for the few of us that are left Kisuke, Ichigo can't live a life oblivious to his other half. You highly insult me _and_ under estimate me if you think I would allow that." I say pointing my finger at him.

"He hasn't even mastered his Soul Reaper powers yet Akihiro, how do you expect him to learn about his Quincy powers!" Kisuke retorts.

Damn it, I hate it when he's right…well…most of the time.

"Hmp…You have a point Kisuke." I sigh deeply, so he understands that I am annoyed. "Do what you wish for now, but I _will_ let him know of his Quincy mother, for her sake as well as his. She would have told him sooner or later anyway, especially since he knows of his Soul Reaper father." I say as I place my hand on my hip.

Kisuke scratches the back of his head. "Eh-he. Well, you see…Ichigo doesn't know about his father either."

"What! The kid doesn't even know that much! What the hell!?" I shout. Jesus what does Isshin think he's doing! Not telling the poor kid of his heritage!

"Hey calm down Akihiro! He'll find out in time don't worry!" Kisuke pleads.

"He better! The kid deserves to know!" My temper begins to flare. "You know what, forget it! I've got better things to do than to argue with you!" I yell as I walk away.

As I walk away, dismissing the annoying man, I can't help but think about the Soul Reapers that came after Rukia. The Captain didn't talk much, but I could tell he was strong. The lieutenant, Renji Abarai was able to beat Uryu easily, I never saw the fight, but Renji didn't appear to even have a scratch on him. I would like to see how they would fight at full strength in the Soul Society. I may just go on that rescue mission with Uryu after all. I hope his training goes well. The Sanrei Glove certainly isn't easy to learn how to use. I only used it to learn Vollständig.

A few moments later, I arrive at my apartment. It feels good to be here and I quickly change into my pajamas, brush my teeth and fall into bed. I was sound asleep moments later.

When I wake up, I notice someone sitting in a chair across from my bed reading Moby Dick. I recognize him as Jugram.

I rub my eyes. "What are you doing here? This is my apartment you know? Wait…How did you get in?!"

"That's not important." He says, brushing off the question. "What is important is what happened when you arrived back to the World of the Living last night. That Soul Reaper you know as Rukia Kuchiki holds something within her, something that is known as the Hōgyoku. Have you heard of it?"

The Hōgyoku, I'm not that familiar with it. But I do know that it has the power to guide and focus one's desire if that person is powerful enough to carry it out. I also believe Kisuke created one, but someone else created another if I remember correctly.

"Yeah I know a little bit about it. She had one stuffed in her? Damn, Kisuke couldn't just bury it somewhere? Well the Soul Reapers have her now; she's going to be punished for giving her powers to that boy Ichigo, and staying in the World of the Living too long. At least that's what I believe will happen." I say.

"Your father wants you get it, but he wants you to go alone, he doesn't want your team to draw attention to us, our war preparations are not yet finished." Jugram says.

Damn, I wanted to see how they would perform in action... Oh well, more fun for me!

"Got it Jugram. Anything else?" I ask, unable to keep the excitement from my voice.

"One more thing, you're little brother, he's drawn the attention of you father as well. He's a Gemischt Quincy isn't he?" He asks.

"Yeah what about it?" I ask curiously.

"Your father performed Auswählen a few years ago, killing and drawing power form all Impure Quincy, leaving only pure bloods. Yet one still lives." Jugram says.

Oh great, that explains quite a lot actually.

"So that's how his mother died." I say under my breath.

"Pardon?"

"Nothing important." I say without hesitation.

Uryu can't learn that my father is alive. Not until my father deems he's ready. But what does that mean for Uryu? How could he live through the Auswählen? He must hold something great within him. But at the moment it's beyond even me, and maybe even my father.

"Strange, ever sense my awakening he's been strong and has taken pride in being a Quincy, and I'm sure he was that way long before I awoke." I mention, thinking back to all the training we did back when Sōken was still with us.

"Has he? Then he may join us one day. I hope that you will show him the ropes?" Jugram says with a slight grin.

"I'm sure I can handle that." I say, returning the grin.

He chuckles. "Good. I have to return to the Silbern, remember your mission."

As Jugram leaves, I change into my Wandenreich uniform and head out. I head to Karakura General Hospital. I remember a while back, Ryūken had a training chamber built. He may let me train there if he's in a good mood!

The walk takes me roughly twenty minutes before I finally arrive at the hospital. Once inside, I walk up to the front desk. The woman is younger than I first thought, mid to late twenties maybe. She has long black hair and wears it in a ponytail. Her eyes are a light brown and her attire is the basic nurses uniform.

"Excuse me, could you tell Director Ishida that a friend of his wishes to speak to him?" I ask.

"Sure, give me a moment." She says in a tone that lacks emotion, as she picks up the phone. "Who may I say is here?"

I quietly give her my name and watch as she turns her back to me so that I can't hear her conversation.

A few moments pass before she puts down the phone and turns back around to speak to me.

"He'll be right down."

No sooner did I turn around when I heard the elevator door open and see Ryūken walk out and come toward me.

"You've been gone for quite some time Akihiro, where did you go?" He asks.

"Business trip came up and it was very eventful." I reply without hesitation.

"I see, well what did you come here for?" He asks, changing the subject.

"Well since you asked..." I lean in close so no one else could hear us speaking. "I need to use your training ground, I've gotten a little rusty and I need to practice up a bit."

He sighs and gives me a look of total boredom. "Fine, here's the key."

He hands me what is actually a key card.

"Thanks Ryūken, if you need anything you know where I'll be, just let me know." I say as I take the key and walk off.

People as powerful as I, usually don't bother training very often unless we discovered a new power within us. I intended to learn how to control reishi fire, and how to use Ransōtengai. I've always been fascinated with it, but I've never bothered learning it until now. I soon come upon the double doors of the training ground. I swipe the key card and push the doors open, the room is large and multi-leveled. It's a dull silver color and should be able to withstand my power… for the most part.

I start practicing to form the reishi strings around my limbs. I practice shooting arrows like this for multiple hours before moving on to leaning how to control reishi fire. I hold my right arm a few inches from waist with my palms facing outward and allow the reishi to collect around the pentacle on my wrist. A few moments later I thrust the right half of my body forward, sending a horizontal column of blue reishi fire with it. I practice these two techniques for the remainder of the day, and continue to practice this for the rest of the time I have here before heading into the Soul Society to complete my mission

* * *

My new chapter to my first fan fiction ever, I hope you guys like it, I don't know how many I'll post, but I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I like writing it! Please review!


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The Soul Society

Finally, a week has passed, and Uryu's training should be done. I'll get a head start and head into the Soul Society ahead of him. I haven't had much practice with using the Shadow Portal, but I think I can open one into the Soul Society.

I gain an extra pupil as I activate my 'Nigh-Omniscience', one of the powers I inherited from my father, and I'm able to observe what will happen. Uryu and his whole entourage will be in the Soul Society three days after I arrive… with a cat. Strange…the cat is a person… Yoruichi Shihōin. However they will not be aware of that fact.

I deactivate Nigh-Omniscience, and my eyes return to having just one pupil.

Ryūken chooses that moment to walk into the training grounds.

"Akihiro, I take it you're heading out? To the Soul Society I imagine, but how do you intend to get there?" He asks.

"Watch." I say as I generate a shadow in my hand and drop it on the ground. "Voilà!" I say with a smile. "Well I'll be back soon enough and I'll tell Uryu you said hi. See ya later Ryūken!" I say as I continue through the portal.

I walk slowly through the black void until I see a light and my intended destination. I emerge into the Rukon District, a place filled with buildings of a Japan long since forgotten. However, the buildings here are in poor condition, and are clearly where the 'less financially able' live. It's funny, even after death money matters. When father is ready for war, I will gladly fight alongside him, and build a new Soul Society.

Regardless, the area appeared empty to the natural eye, but I could tell that everyone was merely hiding from my presence. I continued walking and notice the souls hiding in the shadows scatter like ants as I approached. When I approached the Seireitei, a series of walls fall to the ground, accompanied by a thunderous boom as it hit the soil. I saw one of the gates of the Seireitei.

I stop. _Hmmm…This is going to be a problem; the wall is made of _ _Sekkiseki which repels spiritual pressure and vaporizes reishi. However someone of my strength should be powerful enough to blast past it, but it will take a pretty big toll on my body and I'll need to rest for a short while before I can begin my search. I'll just need to fire a pretty powerful arrow to break the wall. Well, I'll give it a try._

Before I have time to act, my eyes widen as something else hits the ground in front of me, accompanied by another thunderous boom. A large figure stands up, far taller than myself, and much bigger. It is a gatekeeper, one of the ones responsible for protecting the Seireitei's front door per say. This one seems to be most likely 33' 2" and 2300 pounds. A rough estimate, but then they're overestimated by anyone who fights them. Their slow and clumsy, which plays in my favor, but their greatest asset is their strength and resilience in taking hits, depending on how strong their opponent is.

"Hello big fella!" I say looking up at the gatekeeper.

"Who dares approach my gate! What is your name?" He says looking down upon me from his great height.

"My name is Akihiro Bach, professional Quincy." I say with a grin and a bow. "May I pass through? I'm kinda in a rush"

The giant man laughs. "A Quincy! Ha! I didn't think there were any of you left! This should be fun! I can't even remember the last time I fought a Quincy."

"So that's a _no_ I take it? Ah well, you can't say I didn't try."

I ready my bow… he draws his sword.

He quickly swings down and I Hirenkyaku away and fire four arrows at him. His eyes widen as he attempts to block my shots by raising his sword, as the arrows connect with the blade, his blade cracks. My grin widens and I fire one more arrow with a bit more power behind it, it breaks through his blade and cleanly passes through his chest, though not killing him, he wouldn't get up any time soon.

I sigh as I step around him. "Should've opened the damn gate."

He gives me an angered look as I pass by him. I hold my bow up and draw the reishi string back, and pool in all my strength into one shot. I try not to do this unless absolutely necessary. Most times I barely even use a quarter of my strength. However, I _will_ gradually increase it if the situation demands it.

I quickly release the arrow, as it connects with the Sekkiseki wall; it pauses with a bright light emanating from the sight of contact, which soon erupted into a mighty explosion.

_Well, damn, that was a waste of energy, but I'm finally in. _I slowly make my way inside when I'm swarmed by Soul Reaper's, seated officers, low level ones, and even a few Captains.

"Out of all the times powerful Soul Reapers surround me, it has to be when I wasted my energy to get in here…damn it." I say with a slight chuckle, knowing all I need to do is rest a while, then nothing can stop me from freeing myself.

I throw my hands up in the air, as a form of surrender and they quickly bind me with a Kidō spell and walk me inside a nearby building. They no doubt wish to know how someone can blow their Sekkiseki wall up and waltz right in.

They take me to a holding cell and lock the cell. I take in my surrounds with one quick glance. There's a bed and toilet surrounded by Sekkiseki walls. The door was barred behind me with a loud 'clank'. I immediately lay on the bed and fall asleep to regain my strength, that is until there's a load bang on the cell door. I wake up with a loud yawn. I turn my head to see who interrupted my nice nap and notice _him._

It was an old man with red eyes; a very long white beard; and long bushy eyebrows. There are scars on his head, the two most prominent being a pair of long, perpendicular scars above his right eye. He wears the standard Shinigami uniform, but its size is greatly exaggerated. He drapes his haori over his back instead of actually wearing it.

I start clapping sarcastically. "Well, well, if I'm not special I don't know who is! The Head Captain of the 13 Court Guard Squad coming to greet me!"

"Silence!" He shouts. "I want to know how a boy can break the wall!"

"Alright, alright. Here is a hint." I say, my voice dripping with sarcasm. "I am a powerful person." I say with an ever widening grin.

"You're too arrogant for your own good boy!" He shouts as he slams his cane on the ground.

I shrug. "I'm merely stating the truth Head Captain." I look him directly in the eye as my grin faded away into a more serious look. "After all, you still haven't asked me who I am."

He looks directly back at me. "Well then, state your name boy!"

I begin to laugh "Well! Since you asked so kindly, I'll tell you! My name is, Akihiro, Akihiro Bach."

His eyes widen, and he falls silent for a few moments before speaking. "I…you…Akihiro Bach? You couldn't be….it's impossible! I ask again you impotent scoundrel, who are you boy?!"

I grin again. "I told you who I am, I thought you could've figured it out by yourself, but you appear to be having trouble so I'll just tell you. You defeated my father one thousand years ago, I am his legacy Head Captain…. _I am his son_."

"What kind of trickery is this? Juha Bach never had a son!" He retorts, angered by my claim.

"Very few know who I am Head Captain, you should be honored." I tell him, my tone haughty. "Now that you know how I destroyed that half of the wall, may I go?"

He looks me dead in the eye. "How dare you ask something like that! Your very existence is an offence to the Soul Society after what your father did boy! You're lucky I don't kill you myself! But that isn't for me to decide, that is Central 46 job."

I chuckle. I'll have to get out of here eventually, messing with these people is fun, but I have a duty to my father and the Quincy. "Well, worth a try I suppose." I shrug. "So, who's going to make sure I stay here Head Captain?"

He signals two Captains over, the first one to arrive was the same Captain I encountered in the World of the Living. The other was a much larger fellow, he wore the standard Soul Reaper uniform, but he also wore gloves with braces and a helmet to conceal his face and body.

"Captain Kuchiki, Captain Komamura, make sure _this_ one doesn't leave. That's an order." The Head Captain orders with barely contained rage.

The two Captains nod and Yamamoto walks out followed by a few other Soul Reapers.

_Hmm, well now that the funs over, I see no reason to stay here. I guess it's safe to leave now._ I suddenly sense something brake through the Shakonmaku, or the Soul-Warding Membrane, the spherical barrier that envelops the Seireitei. I can already tell who it is. It's Uryu and Ichigo's group. I guess I was out longer than I thought, though two days seems a bit long for me to need to recover my strength. Oh well, being someone as powerful as me, I guess I need the rest!

I whistle to get the two Captains attention.

They turn their heads at the same time and look at me with disgust. "What do you want?" Captain Kuchiki asks.

"I kinda need to get going, I have plans and I can't really stay for this whole Central 46 trial and what-not." I say as I walk up to the cell door.

They merely look at me like I'm some sort of idiot. The nerve of theses fools!

I sigh. "Well you've left me with no choice." I say as I shake my head.

I let my arm dangle past the cell door and let my pentacle swing as I collect the nearby reishi, and hold it outward, with a grin on my face.

I wave my arm in one swift motion, and a wave of reishi fire followed, destroying the wall of the hallway in front of me, giving me a nice view of the Seireitei. I kick down the cell door and walk out. I felt a gust of wind coming from where the wall once was, and my cloak flutter in the wind, exposing my arms which it normally covers.

The Captains that were supposed to keep me put are nowhere to be seen, but I can still sense their spiritual pressure in the area.

"Tsh, if this is all it takes for two Captains to stop fighting, you stand no chance against us in our Krieg…" I say under my breath.

Since Uryu and Ichigo finally arrived, the Soul Reapers are probably trying to figure out what the hell's going on. The one thing I know for sure is that they will defiantly give the 'kill on sight' order if they encounter me. Not that it worries me in the least though. Besides, I honestly don't understand why we don't just conquer the Soul Society know. Alas! that's for another day I guess.

Today? Tomorrow? It just doesn't matter, because either way…. we'll win in the end.

* * *

Sorry this chapter took awhile, I was stumped on how it would go but I decided to make it go this way. I hope you enjoy it and please don't forget to review and comment, I love to hear from you guys!


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The Hunt Begins

I stand in the same spot for several moments, thinking of what the war we plan will bring before I finally step down onto the ground. A few feet away from me I see two figures rise out of the rubble.

The two Captains… No big surprise there!

I begin clapping slowly, a mischievous grin lighting my lips. "I thought it took more than that to bring down a Captain!"

They merely look back at me with anger and frustration, and I can see that they are trying to figure out their next move. I pity them; thinking that they stand even a fraction of a chance to beat me is childish.

I ready my bow.

Komamura shouts 'Tenken' and the phantom figure of a giant arm holding a Katana appears and moves with his movements. I activate Blut Vene and raise my hand to block the phantom katana. As I do this, Kuchiki holds his blade in front of him and says 'Scatter, Senbonzakura'. As his says this, his blade dissipates and turns into thousands of small, slender fragments. He directs them at me. I quickly switch from Blut Vene, to Blut Vene Anhaben, generating a bubble like shield around me with vein-like patterns around it that push Komamura's phantom blade off my hand. This would generally be a dangerous technique to use, due to the fact that it consumes anything within it in order to keep its form, even living things, which include me. However, someone as powerful as me or my father can use this for a short while without any problems, but he is stronger than me, so I can only keep it up for a few seconds before I start experiencing problems.

The tiny blade fragments clash with my Blut Vene Anhaben, and retreat back to their Captain. I deactivate my Blut Vene Anhaben.

I tilt my head with a bored expression on my face. "You don't really think you can beat the Prince of the Quincy do you? If you think you can you're only fooling yourselves."

"Prince of the Quincy? Is that how you refer to yourself? The Quincy died out long ago, you're most likely the only one left, why are you even here?" Komamura demands.

I sigh. "I don't usually refer to myself as Prince of the Quincy very often, but it has a nice ring to it." I continue "Believe it or not, there are other Quincy alive, how many specifically I don't care to tell you unworthy Captains. And as for the reason why I'm here, I don't care to tell you that either."

I dissipate my bow in favor for a long backsword in the shape of a cross and a ring at the hilt, a Quincy cross.

I Hirenkyaku past Komamura first and hold my backsword out to my side, grazing his lower abdomen. I quickly target Kuchiki next before they take notice. Blood began spirting out of Komamura's abdomen, and his eyes widened, and the same happened to Kuchiki, both look back at me before they collapse to the ground.

I look at them with what can only be described as pity. "Tisk, tisk, tisk. The weak never learn. Don't worry, I won't kill you; you're unworthy of such grace."

I then walk away, my cloak fluttering in the wind as I redirect my thoughts. So then, I'm looking for Rukia Kuchiki, where is she? She would normally be taken to a holding cell until trial I would imagine, but this is the Soul Society so things would normally be a bit unfair. She is being tried for staying in the World of the Living too long, and for giving her powers away if I'm not mistaken. She is also in a Noble Household, the Kuchiki household. If this was my decision I would give her community service! But as the Soul Society, they would…sentence her to death!

Hmmm. Yeah that seems right.

I should stop thinking and start looking, try to figure out where she would be. I may know a great deal on the Soul Society, but I am by no means an expert on it. Especially since my knowledge is mostly from a thousand years ago, and by brief encounters and interrogation's with Soul Reapers. Besides, I need to hurry. They're going to put the Seireitei on high alert, not that that's an issue for me, but I don't like having ants crawl around me while I'm searching for this girl who has such power within her soul, literally.

I continue to Hirenkyaku roof to roof, looking for a vantage point to look around the Soul Society. I eventually find one and look around, and walk from edge to edge. While I look around something came to mind. The Head Captain. If he doesn't already know, he'll find out very soon that I escaped. It makes me curious whether he'll give chase or let me go for the moment. There are few people in the world which I fear to face, one is my father, and the other is Head Captain Yamamoto. My father couldn't beat him then, but he has become a much stronger Quincy since that time a thousand years ago. But he is most likely the only person with even a chance to beat him. I _may_ have the potential to beat him, I'm not sure. And I wouldn't back down from a fight, but I would rather avoid it if at all possible.

Judging by the spiritual pressure being exerted, a few fights are in progress right at this moment. Ichigo's is the only one I'm familiar with though. Looks like he's regained his Soul Reaper powers, but he's gained more than that. The technique Urahara uses was very dangerous, and risked turning a boy with such potential into a Hollow. It makes me second guess the rightness of him becoming a Soul Reaper, and now I wonder whether I should have just turned Ichigo into a Quincy.

I should wait this out; see how Ichigo and Uryu's 'invasion' goes.

Gods speed Uryu…

* * *

Sorry this chapter is short, but I hope you like it. Please don't forget to review and comment, your suggestions really help and I love reading them.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The Hunt

It's been a few days since Ichigo's arrival; he defeated a seated officer, the redhead lieutenant, and even an insane, battle crazed Captain. Uryu also defeated a seated officer and a Captain, but he lost his Quincy power in the process. It was from using 'Letzt Stil' or the 'Final Form'. It's the Quincy precursor to Vollständig. But once a Quincy uses this, he loses his powers as a Quincy. However, he can regain his power if careful; they must first exhaust themselves both mentally and physically, and then be hit exactly 19 mm to the right of their heart with a reishi arrow. After this, a pentacle-shaped scar will form on the point of impact, and their powers will be restored. I would volunteer to help him, but if a Quincy ever loses their power, they can only regain it from a blood relative. As much as we think of each other as brothers, I wouldn't be able to help him in the last step… firing the reishi arrow.

The actions I take here will be different from that of Uryu and his friends. They don't like to get their hands dirty; to kill those that approach them (With the exception of Hollows), whether they're officers or not, even though they are very capable of doing so considering their current abilities compared to their rivals. However, I am not this way. If I am challenged, I will kill without hesitation.

I Hirenkyaku from building to building, making my way toward 12th Division barracks, or at least the R&amp;D part of it. I need to familiarize myself with its location before the final war between Quincy and Soul Reapers; I may not get another chance anytime soon. I soon end up over the large wall that separated the outside from the area within the courtyard. Around me, are several single-story buildings, and farther up ahead appears to be a small nuclear silo from a power plant. But just as expected, a few low level Soul Reapers come out to confront me.

"Hey you! You're not supposed to be here! What Division are you!?" One of them demands.

I sigh. "Do I really look that terrible? For me to be confused as someone in one of your pathetic divisions I must have forgotten to comb my hair or something."

"How dare you! Who the hell are you?!" The now angered Soul Reaper retorts.

I shake my head in disappointment. "I'm merely stating the sad truth my friend."

Before they can even bat an eyelash, I fire reishi arrows through their forehead, killing them instantly.

I chuckle. "Boom…Headshot…"

"Impressive display." A woman's voice calls out.

I slowly turn around to see who spoke to me. My eyes widen slightly, but I was not surprised. It was the Lieutenant from nine years ago. It doesn't look like she's changed much, though most Soul Reapers don't change in this short period of time.

"This is unexpected. Long time no see lieutenant." I say.

"Indeed."

"I don't recall mentioning my name nine years ago. I guess better late than never, my name is Akihiro, Akihiro Bach."

"I am Nemu Kurotsuchi." She replies, seemingly emotionlessly.

Our eyes locked for what seemed like an eternity until I finally broke the silence.

"Tell me, where is Rukia Kuchiki currently? I stayed low for some time, but I have a mission to fulfill."

"What is your mission?" She asks, narrowing her eyes.

"If you must know, I'm looking for something that a… 'Friend' of mine hid…with her." I say, careful not to give too much away.

Nemu fell silent before speaking. "…She is at the Repentance Cell, the large white tower. She will be executed tomorrow."

"Thank you!" I say turning around and giving a backhand wave. "You're smart, I'll give you that Lieutenant. Avoiding a fight with me is the smartest thing a Soul Reaper can do."

She falls silent once more before speaking. "I cannot act without my father's permission."

I give a slight chuckle. "Well in that, we are very different."

Her expression didn't change… she's an odd one. Not bad looking though, she's actually quite attractive. Odd for sure, but attractive still the same.

I proceed to Hirenkyaku over the wall and make my way toward where I believe Ichigo is training, he is going to obtain Bankai if I recall. The Sōkyoku Hill training ground, I should check up on him, he'll achieve Bankai by tomorrow.

It takes me a few minutes before I find the correct way to get there. When I finally get inside, I notice that this training ground has a strong resemblance to the one under Urahara's shop, though it's been awhile since I've been there.

The room itself is large, and appears to be look like a scene out of a desert, with the ceiling appearing to be the sky, and the ground cracked. I jump down instead of walking down the latter; the fall seemed like an eternity until the sound of a thunderous boom echoes through the cavern. I can tell I already have their attention, wherever they are in this place. I Hirenkyaku to the place I feel high spiritual pressure.

I stand on a bolder, a few feet above Ichigo and another woman. She is slender, dark-skinned woman who is average height, with golden-colored eyes and long purple hair. She keeps her hair up in a ponytail, and her attire consists of a black undershirt, an orange over-shirt that has two white straps on each shoulder, a large beige sash around her waist, and black stretch pants with a pair of lightweight brown shoes.

"Yoruichi Shihōin, a pleasure. I don't think I've met you in person." I say as I sit down on the bolder, my legs dangling off the edge.

"I don't believe we have, Akihiro Bach." She replies. I pick up a slight hint of anger in her tone. "Why are you here?"

"I came to see how my friend here is doing." I wave a hand at Ichigo. "You're learning Bankai right? Three days, todays your last day isn't it." I say with a sinister smile.

Ichigo's eyes widen, Yoruichi merely looks me in the eye.

"How the hell do you know that!" He demands.

"Ichigo, do you recall when you fought the Hollow that Uryu drew in for your little competition a while back?" I ask. "After Uryu helped save you, I mentioned 'if my eyes did not deceive me, you needed a little help yourself', do you know what I was referring to?"

He pauses before speaking. "…No. I don't."

Yoruichi speaks up. "He can see into the future if he so chooses Ichigo."

Ichigo's eyes widen even more. "You can see into the future! How?!"

I chuckle. "I'm not perfect at using it, but I'm better than I used to be. I don't tend to use it, unless it's necessary, ruins the fun of battle. The way it works is that I can 'foresee' everything that will happen within a set period of time." I sigh "But using it gives me a headache, to many things happen with people and it hurts my head."

"Do we save Rukia then! Answer me!" He yells up at me.

"Sheesh, calm down. I can't tell you, I don't make it a habit of telling people there fortunes. The whole 'Space Time Continuum' might get thrown into disarray or something." I say as I jump down to the ground and join them. "Sorry Ichigo, you'll have to trust yourself. Look on the bright side, I softened up the Captain that kicked your ass in the World of the Living while you were doing whatever you were doing!" I say with a chuckle.

Yoruichi looks at me wide eyed. "You fought Byakuya Kuchiki!?"

I look back at her. "Yeah, and Komamura, you know the bucket headed one. I can't believe how far the 13 Court Guard has fallen. You guys really softened up through the ages eh?" I notice the look on her face looks a bit worried. "You're not surprised are you? You haven't forgotten what Urahara said about me have you?"

"No." She responds, her voice a bit shaken. "But you didn't kill them, not like how Captain Aizen was killed."

That's right! I almost forgot about him, I was too busy paying attention to everyone else. He wasn't killed by Uryu and his group, I know that. I didn't kill him, I know that for sure. I didn't think much of the whole thing, someone is corrupt in the 13 Court Guard, it's that simple. Who it is, is none of my concern however.

"No, they were unworthy Captains, and were unworthy to die by my hand." I say.

"Regardless, Ichigo, continue your training." She then turns to face me with new found courage. "And you! I don't know why you're even in the Soul Society, but be warned, I'll be watching you."

I can't help it, I grin.

* * *

I'm sorry if it seemed like it took awhile before posting this Chapter, but I hope you like it! Please comment and review!


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

The End of the Hunt

It was the day of the execution. I decide I'll have to watch from a distance before making a move. I stand on the roof of the Repentance Cell, watching over the condemned Rukia Kuchiki, and the Soul Reapers that are present, debating when to reveal myself. But there is one problem, Head Captain Yamamoto is present. This is the one Captain even _I_ fear.

But that doesn't matter, it's all a part of the job description. And I could even earn bragging rights!

Eventually, the old man and Rukia exchange words I don't bother to pay attention to, before the Kidō Corps releases the seal on the Sōkyoku. The rope that holds the giant halberd in place untwines and shoots off into different directions. A few moments later, a giant column of flames erupts around it, engulfing it in fire, a fire that changes shape until it takes the appearance of an eagle like bird. The Sōkyoku finally moves in to carry out the punishment. That is until I notice a strange figure appear before it, stopping it.

Ichigo.

He turns to Rukia and they banter back and forth about something, she probably doesn't want to be saved or something like that. The Sōkyoku begins to back away, and attempts a second strike. Ichigo ready's himself, and begins to charge at it, even as Rukia pleads with him to stop. The Captains below meanwhile are in frenzy about what is happening. Suddenly, a Captain with long white hair emerges holding a large shield like object, and he shoots up a large cord at the Sōkyoku. The cord wraps around the beak of the fire bird. Another Captain appears, only this one is a bit different wearing a straw hat and a flowered kimono, his plain, brown hair is in a ponytail.

…

I just shake my head, Soul Reaper fashion gets worse by the century.

Regardless, both Captains shared a look before stabbing their Zanpakutō's in two vertical slots that ran from the top of the shield. They let their spiritual pressure flow through the cord, and destroyed the Sōkyoku. I sense a small skirmish going on a few feet away, and decide to take a look. The redheaded Lieutenant fought a few Kidō Corps members. Before he knows what's happening, Ichigo picked Rukia up in his arms and threw her to Renji, ordering him to run like hell and to protect Rukia with his life. The other Lieutenants made an attempt to go after them, but Ichigo quickly intercepted them and defeated them with ease. Captain Kuchiki quickly engages him, and they begin their fight.

As they are distracted, a petite, dark blond haired fräulein wearing a Soul Reaper uniform with a white collar protruding from the neckline appears out of nowhere. She is wearing white gloves on her small hands, and I watch as she begins to run out to the fallen lieutenants, crying out for someone named 'Isane'. She's one of the two 'Third' seats of Ukitake's squad. The other 'Third' seat quickly rushes after her; this one has dark hair and a short goatee with a customized version of the standard Shinigami shihakushō. He is wearing a thin white headband and white straps around his shoulders, which are tied in a circle at his back.

He is quickly tossed in the air, I barely notice the figure myself, a woman, relatively petite, grey eyed, with short black hair tied into two braids bound in white cloth, each ending in a golden ring. She wears a traditional Shinigami captain's uniform with a sleeveless haori and a yellow obi tied around her waist.

"Hold it Suì-Fēng!" Ukitake calls out as he charges out after his subordinates.

Suddenly, Yamamoto appears before him, and Shunsui grabs him by the collar and yanks him down Sōkyoku hill with a quick Flash Step.

As they disappear, Suì-Fēng kicks the 'Third' seat to the ground and holds her there with her foot while bantering on about how she's a traitor to the 13 Court Guard Squads, etc.

I decide it's time to make my appearance.

I slowly clap, a sinister grin raises the corners of my mouth. "Ladies and Gentlemen! The unity of the 13 Court Guard at its finest!"

"You! You bastard Quincy!" She yells as she shifts her attention to me.

"A bastard? You don't say?!" I say with a wide grin. "You're pretty! But you seem like the type that would kill a man if he complimented you. So I'll leave it at that." I say chuckling. "I don't' think you have the authority to punish those who are in another squad, that's up to the Captain, the Captains aren't traitor's fräulein. What they're doing is called thinking!" I close my eyes and cross my arms. "They don't follow the Head Captain like a dog, such as yourself. They find this whole thing suspicious. A member of one of your 'Noble Houses' is put on death row for giving her powers away temporarily, and staying in the World of the Living a bit too long. Not only that, mind you fräulein! But then her execution date is moved up! Now don't you get it? Where I come from, this is called, 'Corruption' which you clearly have lurking around here."

She grits her teeth. "You arrogant bastard!" She quickly looks at the 'Third' seat beneath her and clinches her teeth. "I'll deal with you later."

I sense another spiritual pressure closing in, I can already tell who it is, I have foreseen this. Yoruichi wants to fight her. His own apprentice! Master and apprentice fighting each other… what a cliché. I chuckle and wave at her as she disappears in the grasp of Yoruichi. I then turn my head ever so slightly, so that only the side of my face is facing Yamamoto.

"Better scurry off Head Captain, and deal with those 'Traitors' of yours."

He pauses for several moments before replying.

"…This isn't over son of Juha. I will defeat you just as I did your father! Your evil will not threaten the Soul Society!" He yells.

I start out chuckling, but it quickly turns into incontrollable laughter.

"You really think that! Your so naïve Head Captain! You can't even trust in your own Captains! You wouldn't accept help from a human even if they offered! And you're about to have a rebellion on your hands! You say you'll defeat me!? Don't make me laugh! There's more to me than what you see Head Captain. _Now go_!" My voice takes on a menacing edge. "You have problems to clear up before you even think about facing me!" I say, as I take a seat on the ground.

The Head Captain gives me a quick glare before disappearing. I take a deep breath, and leaned back on my hands, the battles being fought were going to take a while.

A few moments later, an announcement is made, to all in the Seireitei, even Uryu's group, and myself. It said the real traitor is Sōsuke Aizen, Gin Ichimaru, and Kaname Tōsen.

"Hmm. I see. They must be the ones who orchestrated everything. This means they want the Hōgyoku as well." I say silently to myself.

I proceed to get up and move to a safe spot where no one could see me and I could conceal myself as well as my spiritual pressure, and observe the events that would ensue. I watched as Aizen demonstrated his strength, it's impressive. A few moments later, Aizen pulled out a small tube of some sort and release a strange gas which forced green roots to sprout from the ground. Aizen's arm turned into the same color green and his skin turned strange, it looked like bark from a tree. He then impaled Rukia with that arm and pulled out the Hōgyoku, leaving what appeared to be a Hollow hole in her, which slowly healed. But it wasn't long before most of the seated officers and Captains arrived, even the Head Captain himself. But this did little, a Garganta opened up and three yellow shield-like towers lights up around Aizen and his cohorts, Negación. A technique Hollows use to rescue their fellow Hollows. They begin to levitate Aizen and his cohorts up towards a place I have not been to in a long time…

Hueco Mundo.

* * *

Yet another chapter, I hope you enjoy it. And please don't forget to review, I really like reading what you guys have to say. It's been awhile since anyone's really wrote another review on this story, and I always appreciate any advice :)


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Vorkriegs (Pre-war)

I watch in awe at the awesome sight before me. This Aizen is impressive, I wonder if the Soul Reapers can handle him. After my fight with the two, I doubt they could even lay a finger on him.

I silently retreat and glance back at Uryu, _go to your father Uryu, he will help you regain your power._ I proceed to open a Schatten, the Shadow Portal, and head back to Schatten Bereich. Amazingly no one noticed my last minute escape. But I must report what I came across in the Soul Society to my father, although he may have already foreseen this. Moments later I emerge in the Silbern, back in the throne room. On both sides of me were all the Sternritter, and ahead of me sat my father, and standing next to him was Jugram.

"Welcome back my son. I take it your mission went well; you were gone for several days." He says with a grin.

"For the most part, I gained much intel on the Soul Reapers as they currently stand." I say as I approach his throne. "I did not retrieve the Hōgyoku, however I learned who has it and where they went. I also learned that the Soul Reaper Captains are weak, I easily defeated two with minimal effort." I quickly kneel before my father's throne. "Forgive me for failing Father"

He grins widens.

"Do not worry my son, I have foreseen this outcome, this will assist our own interest as it has played out just perfectly. Aizen is merely a puppet in our game. I foresaw this, which is why I sent you my son. We would get the most information by sending you. This was also your first mission fighting for us. You are now officially a Sternritter Quincy, and by the next mission, the leader of the Kommandotruppe."

I quickly look back up at him. "What do you mean Father?"

"You should know my son. Aizen retreated to Hueco Mundo. He's getting ready for battle. He plans on awakening the Hōgyoku from its dormant state and use it for his own plan. I want you to go to Hueco Mundo with the Kommando's you selected."

I quickly get back to my feet and nod at my father. "It will be done, when do you wish to deploy us?"

"Near to the time Aizen awakens the Hōgyoku." He stands up and signals me to follow him. "Come with me my son, I have more details I wish to speak to you about."

I quickly follow him; Jugram follows behind me, the other Sternritter scatter.

We begin to walk down a hallway, and into a meeting room. The table is square, with the Wandenreich emblem in the center, and elegant chairs accompany it. The walls were white, with long windows scattered evenly between each other, with white curtains that have the Quincy cross embroidered on them. The floors are shiny, black granite that I can see my own reflection in. As my father takes a seat I grab a seat next to him, Jugram take one on the opposite side.

"What were the other details you wished to tell me father?" I ask inquisitively.

Jugram speaks as he leans in on the table. "Unser Krieg ist kurz vor der, our war is nearing Akihiro. After Aizen is defeated, we will take over Hueco Mundo, Sternritter J shall oversee our operations there, and our Krieg with the Soul Society shall be only sixteen months away. Akihiro, you'll be a part of that fight."

My heart leaps with joy upon hearing these words.

"Ich möchte an der Front zu sein! I wish to be on the front line! To lead us to victory! I dream of that day every night, leading the Quincy to victory over the evil that is the Soul Reapers, persecuting us as if they rule the realms of everyone." I chuckle. "Besides, someone has to make sure the Sternritter are carrying out their duty correctly."

"You will, that's actually part of the reason I called you here. I want you to lead the invasions that will begin our war; you and Jugram shall lead our forces to victory." Father sighs. "That aside, I want you to head for Hueco Mundo near the same time Ichigo and his group goes. We can take advantage of the Arrancars confusion. But I do not want you to grab the Hōgyoku then my son."

My eyes widen. "But isn't that why we're going in the first place. Don't we want to confiscate it?"

Jugram speaks. "Do not confuse His Majesty's words. We still need it, but he doesn't want you to get it then. Aizen doesn't even know of our existence. He is worried only by the Soul Reapers. So we'll let him worry about them. He will weaken them, and while they are recovering from their soon-to-be victory, Aizen will have fused himself with the Hōgyoku; you must use a similar method to take it from him. Your power surpasses his."

"I see. So I'll head to Hueco Mundo to secure a position for a preventive war. Good thinking." I say.

Father smiles. "I'm glad you like it my son. Now then, get ready. I already ordered your team to begin training for this. So you can take care of whatever you need, you'll be gone for a while."

"Thank you father, I'll return to the Silbern tonight and begin my own training." As soon as we finish I get up and open a Schatten to Karakura town.

* * *

-Karakura town

It's already dark, but I know who I must talk to. Ryūken. I quickly make my way to Karakura General Hospital, hoping to catch Ryūken on the way out. I let loose only a little spiritual pressure to avoid drawing the attention of hollows, but just enough to get his attention. Sure enough, I see him standing before me.

"Akihiro, your back." He says pushing his glasses up the bridge of his noise.

"Of course. Ryūken I need to ask you a favor." I say, looking him in the eye.

"I figured. What do you need?"

"It's about Uryu. He lost his powers; he got into a fight with a Captain and went into Letzt Stil. I can't restore his powers, it needs to be you." I say determinedly. I know how much Ryūken may _not_ appreciate his heritage, but the Quincy _must_ look out after one another!

He sighs as he takes out a cigarette. "It was his decision to go to the Soul Society, and you went there too didn't you? Why didn't you stop the Captain? You're more than skilled enough to take one on. Or perhaps you don't care to tell me."

I sigh. "You know how much this means to him. I would do it myself, but we're not related by blood. It has to be you."

He lights the cigarette. "I'm surprised you still have hope for the Quincy. Even if we do ensure the continuation of the Quincy, there will never be another Echt Quincy. You'd be the only Pure Blood alive until you fall."

I chuckle. "I would never give up on the Quincy. My father created us for a purpose. I won't let his legacy die out. By my honor as a Quincy and son of Juha Bach!"

Ryūken sighs. "I suppose I can help Uryu get his Quincy powers back."

I smile. "Thank you Ryūken. Be good to him, he's your son you know!" I turn around and begin walking in the opposite direction. "You two should spend more time together, after all, that's what Kanae would have wanted."

Ryūken doesn't say a word as I walk away. He knows I'm right, he's just too stubborn to admit it.

I then head home to take care of the bills and make a few phone calls for work before heading back to the Silbern. As the days turned to weeks and the weeks to months, I head back and forth from the World of the Living to the Silbern.

When the time felt right, I called a meeting and gathered the Kommandotruppe.

* * *

"Achtung!" I shout as they line up. "As you know, we have a mission in Hueco Mundo. We are going to soften their defenses until His Majesty declares the invasion. That is our only purpose right now. Later, after Aizen is essentially defeated by the boy Ichigo, we must then interfere to take the Hōgyoku."

Bambietta steps forward. "Why _then_? Why not earlier Your Majesty?"

I cross my arms and chuckle. "It's better then. The Soul Reapers will have been weakened by Aizen in the battle. Aizen will no longer have the strength to fight, and neither will the boy who fought him. Ichigo Kurosaki. A win-win, all we have to do is waltz up and takes it. Then make them forget it ever happened."

Shaz also steps forward to face me. "And how do you plan on doing that Sir?"

I grin and look at Äs Nödt.

"Äs" I begin. "Your fear power can make people pass out if you wish correct?" I ask.

I may not be able to see it, but I could tell he was grinning underneath that black mask.

"Of course Your Majesty, of course."

I grin at the thought and excitement of the mission. "Then let's not waste any time! We have a mission to fulfill for the greater good of the Quincy and Wandenreich; _and for_ _ultimate victory_!"

I form a portal and proceed to enter, the rest of the Kommandotruppe follow suit.

* * *

The first mission of the Kommandotruppe has commenced! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, please don't forget to comment and review, or if you guys have any ideas for the story, please let me know I always like to hear new idea's.


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Der Einsatz-Kommandosoldaten

(The deployed Commando's)

One by one we fall from the Schatten portal onto the sands of Hueco Mundo. We look around, and quickly analyze our environment. It hasn't changed much, the white sand, the black skies, or the fact that everything looks grey. In the distance I can see Las Noches. But I can tell it's farther away than it appears.

I start moving forward. "Achtung! Let's move out Kommandotruppe!"

The Sternritter nod and follow behind me, but are spread out to cover more ground and to keep a look out for any Hollow's that may try to slow our progress.

As we're walking, Cang-Du speaks up. "Your Majesty, forgive me for speaking. But what are we going to do once we get to Las Noches?"

"We split up and use anything we find in there for our own gain. Whether its research material, weapons, or Intel, anything that you think can be of assistance to Father, take it. When the Soul Reapers arrive do not engage unless absolutely necessary. That being said, I would like for you to follow them should they make an appearance, as long as you are not detected." I reach into my pocket and give them each an earpiece.

"Here"

They all take one out of my hand and put them in. "Are we good? Everyone can hear me?" I ask, testing to see if everyone is linked up.

They all nod and we proceed walking. Soon enough, we reach the wall of Las Noches. I can assume Aizen knows of our presence, but he may only be anticipating Ichigo's arrival. I'm hoping for some small element of surprise.

Just as we stop I feel a rush of spiritual pressure. It's farther away, and faint, but it's there. I recognize it as Uryu and Ichigo. But someone else is there as well, but I'm unfamiliar with it. They have just finished a fight with some Arrancars.

"Do you feel that?" I ask with a grin, facing the wall of Las Noches.

"Yes I do" Bambietta replies and everyone else silently agrees.

"That's our que. They'll be here in a few hours. We can't waste any time." I say as I signal Bambietta to do the thing she does best…. Make things 'Disappear'.

I stand back, as do the others.

Bambietta carefully shoots reishi at the designated spot on the wall, as the reishi makes contact with it, it creates a massive explosion, almost blowing out the entire wall and the even part of the building itself.

Her face is sporting a satisfied grin.

I sigh and walk up to her, placing my hand on her shoulder. "Well if they didn't know we we're here before, they do now."

Her satisfied grin turns into a look of confusion. "Hey you told me to blow out the wall!"

I grin. "Yes, _just_ the wall. Not the entire wall and building sweetheart."

She grits her teeth, and mumbles under her breath; whether it is cursing, or an apology I can only guess. _Oh fräulein, you're so cute when your pissed off. _

I quickly clear my mind of any inappropriate thoughts I may or may not have had and clear my throat.

"Anyway…" I smile, "before we enter this place, I want to make something perfectly clear. No one dies here today! I know none of you will probably even get a scratch, but that is the first rule of the Kommandotruppe. Is that understood?"

"Ja Kommandant!" They simultaneously shout. Some more enthusiastic than others.

"Good. Now then, we're going to split into a group of three and a group of two. Äs, Shaz, and Cang-Du, and Liltotto you four are one group. Bambietta, you're going to be with me."

As I finish my sentence, I notice all the other guys breathe a sigh of relief and Liltotto tries to hide a chuckle while Bambietta merely crosses her arms and glares at them. _Hmmm… seems everyone knows how she 'Vents her anger'_.

Oh well!

We casually make our way down the long desolate hallway Bambietta created, and eventually come upon the same room I was in back when I came to Hueco Mundo all those years ago. The tall door and the torches don't seem to have aged at all since I was here.

"Alright, we part here. Choose a door and keep in contact with me. Good luck Kommando's." I say as I choose a random door and signal Bambietta to follow.

It led to another hallway. We slowly made our way through the hallway when we finally came upon a room. The room was large with a high ceiling and columns lining the sides of the walls. _I suddenly remember a similar situation last time I came here. _

Sure enough, two arrancar walk to the center of the room, away from the pillar that concealed them. They appeared to be twins, one man, and a woman. They're young, with blue hair and a hollow mask that covered part of their face over their right eye. The uniforms they were wearing were the same kind the others had worn when I came here all those years ago, only their hollow hole was in the center of their chests.

"Look who came to visit us Ciertodio!" The female one shouts.

"Hmm. They don't appear to be Soul Reapers now do they, Chica? Lord Aizen said that we should expect Soul Reapers." Ciertodio responds, his tone sarcastic.

"Well if you're not Soul Reapers, then who the hell are you?" Chica asks with a sinister grin.

Bambietta gives a bored look.

I whisper so only Bambietta can hear me. "You take care of her; I'll take care of Ciertodio."

She nods and I walk towards my opponent without another word. Bambietta follow's suit and walks towards her target.

"Right down to business eh? Well I'm fine with that!" Ciertodio says before he Sonído's in front of me and fires some of his hardened spiritual pressure into a Bala. I raise my hand and deflect it effortlessly. He gives me a confused look before I raise my boot and give him a strong kick to the lower abdomen, sending him flying in the opposite direction.

"Is that all you can do little ant?" I ask with a grin.

"Please! I was just testing your strength… whoever you are." He replies as he gets up holding his gut.

I form my bow as he draws his sword. He extends his arm outward while holding his blade. I see a bright green light charging at the tip of the blade, until he releases it and sends an immense column of light toward me. I let my hands fall to my sides and activate Blut Vene Anhaben. The Cero overlaps the shield and I quickly deactivate the Blut Vene Anhaben. I Hirenkyaku above him and release a barrage of arrows upon him, he attempts to block it with his sword and I could tell he activated his Hierro, hardening and condensing his spiritual pressure to act as armor. However this had little effect against my reishi arrows, which easily ripped through his shoulders and parts of his chest. As he fell face first on the floor I quickly land back on the ground and kick him over onto his back.

"Arrogance is pointless if you don't have the strength to back it up little ant." I say, looking him in the eye.

"You bastard!" He shouted as spirts of blood came out of his mouth. "Open your eyes and drink their blood! Elquescinde!"

Upon saying this, a rush of spiritual pressure pushed me away and sent me flying a few feet away. He stood up and began walking toward me. His appearance had changed, his body was encased in what seemed to be a white suit of armor, and his arms had changed into metal blades. He quickly Sonído's towards me and swings down at me with both arms. I raise my hands to catch the blade. I slowly rise to my feet, each of his arm-blades in my hands.

"What! How the hell are you able to do this! This is my Resurrección! You shouldn't be able to stop my blades with only your bare hands! No matter, I still have a trick or two up my sleeve."

Suddenly his armor is engulfed in flames, but they do not affect him, the fire traces around him until every portion of him is lit, from head to toe, including his blades which I release before taking a step back.

"Damn, you're really getting on my nerves now!" I say as I pull back the reishi string on my bow, and unleash a Licht Regen. He counters by swinging both his arm swords in an X fashion, unleashing a wave of fire. The two forces pause as they make contact, until the arrows break through the wall of fire. Ciertodio quickly Sonído's behind me and prepares to swing at me. I draw a circle in the air, and control the path of the arrows I fired, and impale the Arrancar through the back. Ciertodio falls to the ground with a loud boom.

"That took longer than expected." I say under my breath.

Bambietta walks up to me looking bored as ever.

"I took care of the other, we can move out on your order Sir."

I grin, and decide to tease her.

"Was this battle 'sufficient' enough to help control your temper?" I cross my arms with a delighted grin as her face lights up in a blush. "I don't want to wind up in two pieces while I'm in battle because you can't control your anger."

She tries to hide the embarrassment. Probably afraid of the consequences that she might face because of the way she handles her anger. "What are you talking about Sir?"

I chuckle. "You know? How you…"

She quickly cuts me off, her face as flushed as a school girl, yet her expression was serious. "Yes I'm fine! Now can we please move on… Sir?!"

I burst out into laughter, knowing it killed her to address me as 'Sir' in this moment. "Messing with you is fun; I think you're rather cute when you get all flustered."

I quickly return to a more serious mood. "From here on out, you are not to kill your subordinates to vent your anger. Is that understood? If you're in a bad mood, come see me. I can take a few hits."

She pauses for several moments before saying something. "…I can't, vent my anger on _you_ Sir. Not His Majesty's son….couldn't I just…you know …every once in a while…just the idiots…no one important…."

I sigh. "As your Kommandant, I order you to except my offer. That's the end of it!"

She grunts, her faced still a light red. "Fine."

She is back to mumbling under her breath, a trait I'm beginning to find very attractive.

We proceed to walk to the exit, and I place my finger on the earpiece to activate it and begin speaking.

"Achtung! Kommandos report!" I order.

"Äs Nödt reporting Kommandant. Cang, Shaz and Liltotto are here as well. We took care of some Arrancars, and are moving further in the base."

"Good job. Bambietta and I are doing the same. Good luck." I say as I lift my finger up off the earpiece and let my arm fall to my side.

As we continue walking, we come across minor Hollow's and weak Arrancars that were nowhere near the strength of Ciertodio. As we were walking, we hear a thunderous boom that echo's throughout the halls of Hueco Mundo. It sounds like someone did the same thing we did, blow out the wall. _This must be Ichigo and Uryu. But I sense others…Soul Reapers._


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

The Tides of War

It has been a day since the arrival of Ichigo and his allies. Several fights have gone down and a great many people are wounded and many Hollows and a few Arrancar have fallen, even a few of the Espada. A shame really, I was looking forward to the possibility of recruiting them after Aizen's defeat. But from what my eyes have shown me, the Soul Reapers have gathered in the World of the Living within the past hour, and we don't have much time to act; I must gather the Kommandotruppe quickly, all the Espada are either dead or occupied so this should be a cake walk.

"Achtung Kommando's! This is your Kommandant speaking, not that it would be anyone else…but that's beside the point! Anyway we must gather and prepare for the final phase of this operation; we must retrieve the device Aizen used to retrieve the Hōgyoku from Soul Reaper Rukia Kuchiki's soul. Meet me at Espada number eight, Szayelaporro Granz lab. To my knowledge it may be stored there, or there may be a replica. These are your orders Kommando's, now follow them!" I order as I signal Bambietta to follow.

We carefully navigate through the long, tall hallways until we go through an exit and come upon what appeared to be something like Urahara's training ground, however this place was different in some ways. It had large, cracked cement buildings dotting the landscape, but it had blue skies with clouds overhead. These things are foreign to a place like Hueco Mundo, which has no blue skies, or clouds. There was a large crater that caught my eye; the stones around it were colorful. Within a few minutes, Äs Nödt, Shaz, Liltotto, and Cang-Du also arrive.

"Your Majesty. Good to see you once more." Cang-Du says with a nod.

"Indeed. Alright, we're to head over there, I believe the Espada have a lab somewhere around there. It looks like someone else already paved a path for us. Let's move out!" I say with a wave of my hand.

We carefully traverse the stones as we climb down into the lab. It was largely empty. The room was large and dark, I hold out my hand and draw reishi to it and generate a small bit of reishi fire to create a source of light. I was right, someone else had already looted it, and I have a good idea of who it was. But it wasn't completely ransacked; there were still vials on tables and other things that, to be honest, were completely foreign to me.

"Look around Kommando's! We're looking for a small metal cylinder! Bring it to me once you find it!" I say as I begin looking around.

I start searching through cabinets, drawers, anything that could hold it. The darkness didn't make things any easier for the Kommando's either, who could only search within the lit area provided by the dug-out door we climbed down to get to.

Eventually, about half an hour later, I felt something odd under my boot. I crouch down and hold my reishi flame to it.

It was what we were looking for.

The cylinder. Hopefully it will still works…

"I got it! Time to move out Kommando's!" I yell as I put the cylinder in my pocket.

We climb out of the ruined lab and meet back up on the surface. I generate a Schatten and we head for the place we all desired to go to.

_The Soul Society_. Aizen should be there by now, and Ichigo should be very close to defeating him, if he hasn't already. We quickly jump out of the portal and emerge on top of a building.

"This must be the city the Soul Reapers moved." Liltotto remarked.

"I feel the fight is nearby, let's move." I say as I Hirenkyaku toward the strong spiritual pressure I feel.

It takes only a few seconds before we reach the rocky canyon where Ichigo and Aizen stand, not too far away from them is Kisuke. We stand on a ledge above them. Aizen looks much different than when I had last seen him. His skin appeared a whitish grey, and his hair was much longer. We carefully conceal our spiritual pressure to avoid detection.

Äs Nödt walks up to me.

"Just give the order Your Majesty. I'll shoot the thorns at them and take care of them."

"Kommandant, I must ask, why don't we just don't kill them?" Referring to the fact that they were only going to knock them out with Äs's thorns. "It would make this much easier." Liltotto asks.

I grin. "That's a good question, and it has a simple answer. Ichigo is one of us. His mother was a pure blooded Quincy. The only time I'll give authorization to kill him, is if he challenges his own kind, even knowing that he has Quincy blood in him."

Liltotto pause, contemplating this before she speaks. "…I see."

Whatever Kidō Kisuke used seemed to be taking effect, red spear like objects were impaled in Aizen, and he was slowly being engulfed by what appeared to be something like wood making its way up his body.

"Now Äs." I say.

Äs Nödt quickly forms his reishi thorns and shoots them at Aizen, Ichigo, and Kisuke. They see them coming only moments before they hit. Ichigo and Kisuke fall to the ground, out cold. We quickly Hirenkyaku down to them. I pull the cylinder out of my pocket and walk up to Aizen, who was still fighting for consciousness.

"Who are…you!" He says, he voice shaky.

"You'll find out soon enough Aizen. Soon enough." I say pressing the button that released the gas which forced green roots to sprout from the ground. My arm turned into the same color green and my skin turned bark-like.

"Your power…won't be strong enough…to…take the Hōgyoku you fool." He says, almost completely passed out.

I grin. "Watch me."

With that I impale my arm into him, and squeeze my hand shut around it and pull my arm out, leaving him with a temporary hole in his chest. My hand turns back to normal in the matter of seconds. I raise my hand up and look at the incredible sight. The Hōgyoku, now under the position of the Quincy. The one's thought _extinct_ now poses this incredible tool!

"Since it worked, let's get back to the Silbern, this place makes me uneasy." Shaz says.

"It did work." I say under my breath with a sense of awe. " Alright!" I say as I turn to face them. "Kommando's let's return to the Silbern to celebrate." I say, my grin ever wider.

I form another Schatten just as Ichigo and Urahara regain consciousness, but we slip out before they notice anything. We come out at the throne room as usual. My father sitting on his throne, and the other Sternritter lined up on each side of us.

"Was the mission a success?" Father asks.

"Of course" I say as I walk up to him and hand him the Hōgyoku.

"Very good…you make me proud my son. You make the Quincy proud." He says, looking me in the eye. I could see that he believed in his words.

"You're too kind father. Thank you, but none of us would even exist if it wasn't for you." I chuckle. "Particularly me."

He gives me a gentle smile. A smile I haven't seen him show me in over one thousand years. He proceeds to stand.

"My children! This is but only a single brick of which we will build our new order! An order which is run by Quincy. We will rightfully serve out justice against the Soul Reapers! Our Krieg approaches, and is only but a short walk away on the road of time." Everyone broke into a cheer, even Jugram was slightly smiling. "In seventeen months, Hueco Mundo will be ours! I will depose of their yet to be future leader, and Sternritter J Kirge Opie will oversee operations and maintain the order we will establish. So you must begin your training, and prepare for this! You're all dismissed! Celebrate this night, you have earned it!"

As everyone left the room, I stayed, with a wide grin creasing my cheeks. _Just seventeen months. I've waited so long for this moment, now I just have to wait a little more than a year, and everything will begin._

* * *

Sorry this chapter took so long, I've been very busy with school work and other events. It may be a while before I update again, but I hope you enjoyed this chapter none the less! If you have any suggestions please let me know in the reviews.


	22. Chapter 21

Sorry this chapter took so long, but with school and homework I haven't haven't had much free time. But I still will work on this story. And don't forget to review and comment, I always enjoy hearing what you guys have to say and I'm always open to new ideas.

* * *

Chapter 21

War is Coming

I stood in the corner, watching as Liltotto, Shaz, Äs, Cang-Du, and Bambietta train for our Krieg. The seventeen months have passed, and we had just recently taken over Hueco Mundo. We now tread the path of war, and we will walk it to the end. Father is going to call me and Jugram to a private meeting, I've seen it. After that he's going to meet with the other Sternritter. As I watch the Kommando's train with their special powers, Jugram enters the room and approaches me.

"Brother, His Majesty has requested our presence. The time has come."

I nod and begin to walk with him; I take another glance at my Kommando's. _Train well, for the war will be long, and battles difficult, but we are the favored winners. The Soul Reapers have become stronger since I have led you; now you are seen as elite even among Sternritter, and with me leading you, even fathers guard. We must not fail. _

We make our way down the long hall until we come upon the meeting room we visited before I went to Hueco Mundo seventeen months earlier. Father had already taken his seat at the head of the table, Jugram and I sit on opposite sides of him.

"Jugram, Akihiro. Our war is going to be officially declared very soon. Now that we have conquered Hueco Mundo, we need one more Quincy to join us. Akihiro, I think you know who I'm referring to don't you?"

"You mean Uryu Ishida? Of course, I would be more than happy to bring him to us." I say.

This is great; Uryu can finally join his own kind. I would invite Ryūken, but this would be too much for him. Not understanding why the Wandenreich didn't help their own kind when the Soul Reaper purged us. I sometimes find myself wondering why also, but I know the answer, if they had, the Wandenreich may not have existed, my father was still sealed away so the Wandenreich had no real leadership and my existence was most likely still only rumored.

"He is the only Gemischt Quincy alive, and as you recall he survived the Auswählen. He has a power beyond that of any of us. He is worthy to join us. Akihiro, Haschwalth. I want you two to recruit him and bring him to me." Father says with a wide grin.

"It will be done Your Majesty." Jugram says as he stands. I stand as well; ready to follow him into the World of the Living.

"Very good. I know you two won't disappoint." Father says as we walk out the door of the room.

Jugram forms a Schatten, and we both walk through it and wind up in the World of the living.

"I know where Uryu should be. I have become an expert in detecting his spiritual pressure." I say, waving Jugram to follow me.

I begin following where I sense it. He's at Ichigo Kurosaki's home. I should've known.

I'm distracted when Jugram speaks. "Akihiro. Do you really think Uryu will join us willingly? His Majesty is firm that he will, but I am unsure. After all, it was His Majesty's Auswählen that killed his mother. And he would be betraying his friends by joining us."

I sigh. "To be honest brother, I wonder the same. But Uryu is a noble person, he puts his heritage before all else. He'll come around, especially if I'm there."

Jugram rubs his chin. "I wouldn't be too sure. I'll keep an eye on him, just to be safe."

I cross my arms. "If you want to, feel free. I suppose better safe than sorry."

Soon enough, we end up at Ichigo's home. I quickly Hirenkyaku up to his window, Jugram not far behind me. I see Uryu in the room, looking bored and likely about to leave when I give the window a slight tap to get his attention. He is startled but quickly opens the window to let me and Jugram in.

"Akihiro! What are you doing here and who is that you brought with you?!" He demands.

I chuckle. "Before we get to that. I have a lot to explain. But it will all make sense in a few moments. Take a seat on the bed."

He sighs but does as he's told. I lean up against the wall, my expression becomes more serious. "Uryu, I've been hiding something from you for a long time now. At first it was to keep you safe, but you're old enough, and powerful enough to know the secret." I take a deep breath. "My father Uryu… he's alive. There are other Quincy still living also Uryu! And he wants you to join him; you are destined for great things Uryu! Join us, your brethren, the Quincy, the Wandenreich."

Uryu eyes widen, his jaw drops. He wants to say something, but he can't get the words out.

"I'm sorry that I've hidden this from you, but there are some things I had to keep from you to keep you safe. I still had the mind of a young fifteen year old at the time I learned. I didn't know what to do. So I didn't tell you, or anyone else." I say.

"…So we aren't the last ones…" Is all he manages to say, his voice weak.

I smile. "No. We aren't. And you are ready to join us Uryu, you have grown very strong." I hold my hand out to him. "So little brother. Will you join us?"

He falls silent, until he finally manages to speak once more. "…Yes…I will join."

A wide grin forms on my face. "Good. But I warn you, we're going to war. We are not going to let the Soul Societies crimes against the Quincy go unpunished. We will enact the sentence very soon."

I help him get up. But he quickly speaks up. "You're going to war with the Soul Society! How do you intend to win?! They have far more Soul Reapers than Quin…!"

I quickly cut him off. "Uryu! I can understand thoughts. You have seen what the Soul Reapers have to fight with, but reserve your judgement until you've seen what the Wandenreich has to offer!"

He doesn't retort, but instead asks me another question. "Alright. But you haven't told me who _he_ is."

"I'm Jugram Haschwalth, Akihiro's half-brother, we share the same mother. However, we don't think of it that way, we simply refer to each other brother."

I chuckle. "He's the Grandmaster of the elite Quincy's we call the Sternritter. He's also acts as the Monarch of the Wandenreich when my father isn't around. He can tell you more about that later."

"You never told me you had a brother!" He says in a surprised tone.

"Yeah…" I say scratching the back of my head.

"Say, when you came back that night…you were wearing that same uniform you're wearing now. You said it's what the elite Quincy wore once your father hand-picked them. They were the Sternritter correct?"

"Yeah. That was the first time I actually saw my father in person since I was awakened. Before that, he came to me in my dreams because…I wasn't ready yet. I wasn't strong enough. I admire you Uryu; you were ready before I even was." I say with a smile. "Well, we should be going. Uryu watch this." I say as I form a Schatten, enjoying Uryu's wide eyed star. It was going to be good having my little brother with us!

"Come on Uryu. No time to waste."

We all go through the portal and emerge in the Silbern, this time in father's private chambers. Father was sitting on his throne and stands to approach us.

"Uryu Ishida, welcome to the Silbern." Father says.

"Father, we have brought him as you requested." I say as I bow my head to him.

"Very good my son." Father quickly turns his attention to Uryu. "Uryu Ishida, I wish for you to join the Wandenreich and that we may fight together."

Uryu can't hide his small grin. "I understand and I will join you."

Fathers mouth begins to form a wide grin of its own.

"Very good." Father says as he shifts his focus to me. "I must speak with you in private my son. Haschwalth, get Uryu his uniform. I shall speak to him more in depth later."

"As you wish Your Majesty." Haschwalth says with a bow to my father, and signals Uryu to follow him.

As they close the door behind them, my father speaks. "Akihiro" he begins. "I have taken time to consider what this war may bring, the end of the Soul Reapers. However you know what that may cause, which is why I want you to choose from among the surviving Soul Reapers those worthy to lead their people under our new order."

I speak without hesitation. "Of course father. I would be honored that you chose me to make this decision."

"Very good. It is essential that a few Soul Reapers exist to keep the balance in check... at least for now anyway." Father says.

"Of course Father. I will choose wisely." I say with a bow.


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Unser Krieg

It's been a few hours since Uryu has joined us, everyone is eager for war. I don't yet know who will battle who, but it will be exciting none the less. I have to put a list together of the Soul Reapers that we will want to lead the others after the war, for there are a few that will live out of the necessity to maintain the balance of souls.

Haschwalth walks up to me. "Our declaration of war to the Soul Society was sent, we're meeting at the Gate of the Sun. The invasion will commence."

I merely grin at my brother. Deep down I felt like I was reborn, excited beyond anything else. I quickly met up with the other Sternritter, as we prepared for the first invasion. I see Father raise to his feet ahead of us as he speaks.

"My children. Today is a day for all Quincy, the day we serve out justice against the Soul Reapers, the day they pay for all their crimes that have gone unpunished. We shall act as the swift hand of all those that they have wronged, and put an end to their tyranny. We shall stand together as brothers and sisters to ensure this. Now go my Sternritter, go and purge the Soul Reapers!"

A roar of excitement filled the air, I found myself deeply inspired by his words. We all quickly went through the gate, and emerged in the Soul Society through blue pillars of flame. When I emerge, I quickly head to the highest building in my vicinity and watch over the battles, while trying to find my own target to battle. The others all had their own assignments and targets to battle. I Hirenkyaku from building to building, until finally I came upon a group twelve Soul Reapers who attempted to stop me.

"Halt! I order you to halt!"

I sigh at their ignorance, thinking they are above me.

"Tisk, tisk, tisk. You are truly dumber than you look." I say as I form my silver reishi bow, fire twelve shots out, and dissipated the bow quicker than they have a chance to blink.

"_Filthy worms._" I mutter under my breath as I begin walking once more.

"Akihiro?" I hear a voice say behind me.

I stop, and turn to see who spoke my name. A short and petite Soul Reaper stands in front of me with short black hair that's now been cropped into a bob. She wears a fingerless white tekkō, and wears her Division Badge around her uniform sleeve which she shortened to cover only her upper arm.

I grin. "Rukia, it's been some time. I like the new look."

She quickly retorts. "What are you doing here?! Why are you attacking the Soul Society?!"

I chuckle. "Out of all the Soul Reapers here, I thought you would've known why. We're here to enact long overdue justice. The Soul Reapers must pay for their crimes against everyone they have wronged. But I know not all of you are bad, your one of the better ones. But never the less, that doesn't negate the faults of the ones who hide among you." I begin approaching her. "You're probably asking, 'Why would you do this? The Soul Reapers are necessary to maintain the balance of souls'. Well we have a solution to that dilemma. I choose the Captains and seated officers that will lead the subordinates that survive this war, under our New Order. Oh don't worry, you're on that list. But I suppose I've chatted long enough, your duty is to fight me I suppose, but you know its pointless right? You will not succeed."

She has an intense look of determination on her face. "I've got to try at least, for the sake of the Soul Society!"

"And try you will." I say with a smirk as I form my bow once more.

She quickly Flash Steps next to me as she swings her katana. I fire an arrow to negate her attack, and fire another at her. It barely misses her as she Flash Steps away. She quickly holds her hand up and speaks.

"Hadō #33 Sōkatsui!"

A torrent of blue energy was blasted at me; I raise my arm and activate my Blut Vene. I slowly walk toward her as her attack dissipates. Her eyes widened, but only for a short moment before returning to her determined look.

"Dance, Sode no Shirayuki!" She says as she holds her Zanpakutō out in front of her and turns it in a circle counter-clockwise. While she is turning it, the blade, hilt, and tsuba turn completely white. The tsuba becomes a hollow snowflake-like circle, and a white ribbon forms from the pommel.

"Your Shikai? Impressive." I grin menacingly. "Show me what it can do."

"Tsugi no mai, Hakuren!" She calls out.

She punctures the ground in front of her four times in a semi-circle, ice particles begin to flow up from the punctures she made in the ground. She then moves and takes a battle stance. The particles, building up at the tip of her Zanpakutō, are released as a large, powerful avalanche of cold air, snow, and ice.

My eyes widen, but I quickly Hirenkyaku above the avalanche and Hirenkyaku once more behind Rukia.

"Impressive, but not impressive enough." I say as I give her a hard kick in her back, sending her flying toward a pile of rubble her Shikai attack caused. She didn't get back up.

"I will let you live, your only doing your duty after all. I respect that, when this is all over and we are victorious, you'll serve us well." I say as I walk away, leaving the defeated Soul Reaper behind me.

I quickly move to a high point, and overlook the Seireitei, but one particular rise in spiritual pressure catches my attention.

I grin as it rises. "The Head Captain has entered the battlefield. Father will be pleased."

* * *

I'm sorry, but I think this will be as far as I go with this story, I've hit a writers block with it, but I am open to suggestions of where to go with it. I'll try to post another chapter if I happen to come up with new idea's, thank you for reading this far, and if you have any idea's for the story please let me know.

~UryuTheQuincy


End file.
